


The French Kiss Mistake

by Debraelq



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cas asks for help, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Chocolate Syrup, J2M, M/M, Pranks, RPF, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, chocolate where it doesn't belong, lovesick castiel, pre-destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-06-15 21:25:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 29,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15421914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debraelq/pseuds/Debraelq
Summary: When Jared and Jensen find themselves in a parallel universe where Supernatural is real, several problems arise.1) How are they going to get home? 2) Acting like brothers when Jensen has a touching problem is impossible. 3) Real Cas is hot and Jensen seriously needs to keep his hands to himself. 4) Wait, we have to kill things? J2/Misha  Jensen/Castiel





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Let's face it, this is crack. Pure craziness. I’m stuck on Chapter 4 of my Sabriel Just Another Day so I thought I would post this here. It was written during Season 9 but It’s AU. Obviously. It’s completely finished so I’ll just post a new chapter each week. Faster if you guys ask nicely. Also standard disclaimer. I don't own these characters and don't really know anything about these actors. They were portrayed as characters in The French Mistake episode and that’s what I’m going for here. This makes more sense if you’ve seen that ep. This is just for fun. Also imagine there are no wives or little ones. Just easier that way. Also warning: there will be smut.

"Let's do that again. And this time could you guys try to remember that you're brothers?"

Jensen removed his hand from Jared's arm, smiling apologetically at the director. They did the take several more times before the man was finally satisfied. He followed his fellow actor off the set with a sigh of relief.

"This is all your fault, you know."

Jared gave him a confused stare. "How's it my fault? You're the one with the touching problem."

Jensen started to say something, and then thought better of it, trudging off to his trailer instead. As expected Jared followed.

"Seriously, Jensen. How is this my fault?"

"Because this whole thing was your idea in the first place."

A blank stare followed his accusation. He rolled his eyes dramatically.

"This…" he said, indicating the two of them.

"No. That would make it your fault."

"How do you figure?" Jensen asked. "You made the first move."

With a smirk, Jared stepped closer. "Because you're too irresistible," he said kissing him lightly. "Too delicious." Another kiss, this one lasting a bit longer. "Too damn hot." This time the kiss was hard, needy, and involved quite a bit of tongue. Any protest Jensen had died immediately. They didn't have much time, and he wanted to make the most of every minute.

An hour later, they were walking back to the make-up tent, trying and failing to look innocent. They passed by Bob Singer, who could be heard mumbling to his assistant.

"I liked it better when they didn't talk to each other."

"I'm not sure they're doing much talking…"

Jensen tried to keep a straight face as Bob glared at the kid. When the show first started, he was careful not to piss anyone off. But this was the 9th season. What are they going to do? Kill Dean off… again… but this time for real? Not likely.

"Hey, Misha," Jared said, waving to their friend who was heading for the set.

The other man smiled widely, but it only lasted for a second. Then his eyes were calculating, causing him to look more like his character.

"Oh man," he said. "You guys started without me. Not cool."

"Don't worry," Jensen said with a grin and a wink. "We'll make it up to you. Later."

Instead of being happy, Misha looked even more annoyed, as he glanced down at himself and back up at them. "How am I supposed to work now?"

The guys laughed as they wandered off to the make-up chairs. Messing with Misha when he was working was one of their favorite things to do. Not their all-time favorite… that was reserved for another form of messing with Misha. One that involved nudity and lots and lots of touching. And on occasion a sock monkey puppet.

The day seemed to take forever. Jensen was tired, and all he could think about was getting alone with his too favorite men. He and Jared had one more shot and they could call it a day. He'd been good, too. Very professional. It hadn't been easy with Jared teasing him every chance he got. They had to give him brownie points for that.

"Dean, hand me the blood. It's the last ingredient."

In character Jensen nodded, giving him the fake blood of lamb.

Jared, as Sam, dropped the ingredients slowly into the bowl, chanting in Latin as he did so, his eyes closed in concentration.

Jensen's last thought was about how hot he looked, all focused and intense, as the room exploded around him and everything went black.

The first thing he noticed when he woke up was that he was in a room. An actual room. With a ceiling and four walls. Jared was passed out on the couch. Otherwise, they were completely alone. No director, no camera crew, no extras or make-up.  Where did everyone go?

He rushed over to Jared, gently shaking him awake.

"What?" he mumbled.

"Dude, wake up."

As his friend yawned, trying to get his bearings, Jensen glanced around the room.

"Where are we?" Jared asked.

"It looks like the set of Bobby's house. Except it's not a set."

"But that doesn't make any sense. We were just filming. Weren't we?"

Curious, Jensen started looking through the books on the shelf. The really old books. "These aren't props. None of this stuff. It's all real."

Jared groaned, getting his attention. He was by his side on the couch in an instant.

"You okay?"

"I think I must have hit my head in the blast."

"Here let me see," he said, inspecting his head for injuries. “You have a small lump in back.”

Jared touched the spot and closed his eyes for a second, obviously in pain. "Do you think this is a Misha prank?"

"Or Sebastian."

"Or both," they both said together.

"Those bitches." Jensen was already thinking up a counter prank. He had no idea how they pulled this off, but he had to admit, it was good. They were going to pay dearly for it.

"What do we do now? I'm not even sure where we are," Jared said.

"Then let's just enjoy the quiet." Jensen smiled as he rubbed the back of Jared's neck fondly, trying to relax him. "I'm sure they'll show up sooner or later.”

"True." Jared leaned back into his touch with a sigh.

"What the hell is going on here?"

Startled they jumped off of the couch, turning toward the door. Their friend, and cast-mate, was standing there glaring at them.

"Hey, Jim. Honestly, we're trying to figure that out ourselves. How much do you know?" Jared asked.

"I know you're talking nonsense, and who's Jim?"

Jared glanced at Jensen and back again. Clearly at a loss. "Um…"

"Did you fall down and hit your head? What the hell's wrong with you two?"

"Actually, I did." Jared said, touching the back of his head.

"Guys, I really don't have time for this," he said with a huff. "I have to pick up Jo and Ellen. While I'm gone…" He stopped, staring at them both.

It was then that Jensen realized he was holding Jared's hand. It was an unconscious instinct to reach out to him. Although not everyone on set knew they were together, most, like Jim, suspected. Their friend looked totally surprised though. He quickly let go of Jared's hand.

"Just try not to touch each other so much while I'm gone. It's freaking weird."

They watched him rush out of the room like someone possessed.

"We should go after him."

"Why?" Jensen said. "He's a total cock-blocker."

Jared gave him a pointed look. "He obviously knows what's going on. He said Ellen and Jo. Like the show. He must be a part of whatever this is."

"I didn't think of that." Jensen rubbed the back of his neck in frustration. "What if it's not a prank though?"

Jared stared at him like he was a crazy person. And maybe he was. Maybe it was all an insane dream. That actually made more sense than anything. But, it was so realistic. He wasn't getting his hopes up that he'd wake up anytime soon.

"You think this is real? That Bobby was just here, and we're somehow in the Supernatural world? That's nuts."

"Remember Season 6? The French Mistake?"

"That was a script, Jensen. Things like that don't happen for real. We don't live in a magical world."

"Doesn't mean there isn't one."

"I'm pretty sure, that's exactly what it means." Jared folded his arms across his chest, glaring at him.

Jensen rolled his eyes. "I'm just trying to figure this out, okay? If it's a prank it's really elaborate. And if Ellen and Jo show up then I don't know what to think. Last I heard Alona was in New York."

"But what's the alternative? That Supernatural is real and the writers are all prophets getting messages from some alternate universe? Seriously?"

"It does explain Season 7."

"Good point."

Jared sighed heavily, walking over to the window. "I can't tell anything from looking outside. We could be in the Midwest or in Canada."

"There's one sure way to find out," Jensen said.

"I'm not going to like it, am I?"

"We pray to Cas."

Jared's eyes widened. “Are you insane?”

He held up his hand to stop his impending tirade. "Hear me out. Either the real Cas shows up, and we have our answer. Or Misha shows up, laughing his ass off, and we have our answer. Either way…"

"We have our answer," Jared finished. He thought for a few minutes. "You know we're going to be the laughing stock of the whole cast and crew, right? Misha will probably tweet about it."

"Dude, we already are. You don't think they have hidden cameras someplace? They're probably watching us right now, eating popcorn, and laughing it up. Those bastards." He held up his middle finger in salute just in case.

"Fine. Go ahead, pray to Cas."

"Why me?" It was one thing to talk about doing it, but he didn't want to be the actual one 'praying'.

"Profound bond, remember?"

Jensen scowled, but he knew Jared was right. The real Cas was more likely to come if he called. Not that it mattered. They couldn't really be in an alternate universe. It was too crazy.

Jared smiled at him, as he leaned in for a kiss. "For luck," he said.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He'd done this a thousand times on the show, but now he just felt stupid.

"Um… Castiel, Angel of the Lord or… whatever, get your fine feathery scheming ass down here pronto. We need you."

A swishing sound filled the room, and for a moment, it sounded foreign. It was a sound he'd heard often, only added later into the finished scene. He didn't have time to dwell on it though, because suddenly the man or angel was there before them, trench coat and all. Jensen glanced over at Jared, knowing his face looked just as shocked.

"Misha?" Jensen said, his voice coming out with a squeak.

The dark-haired figure contemplated them for a few seconds before responding. When he did, Jensen knew without a doubt, it was not their friend standing in front of them.

"I'm sorry, Dean," he said, his voice low and gravely. "I don't understand that reference. What's a Misha?"

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared freaks out. Jensen calms him down. And Castiel tries to prove he's not a Misha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for the comments and kudos! I fixed the tags, blackrose_17. Jared and Jensen are in a relationship posing as Sam and Dean. There is no actual wincest, just the appearance of it. Thanks, Tiana_Schattenfeder and Mimiobladi for your encouragement. My delay in posting was due to GISH. It was a fantastic week. If you've never participated, you should give it a try next year. I will try to post two chapters this week to make up for it. Also planning on updating Just Another Day as well.

Chapter Two

"Misha is a jerk," Jared said, folding his arms across his massive chest and glaring at the man. "One that doesn't know when a joke's gone too damn far."

"I don't understand." The confusion on his face was familiar and yet different somehow.  

Jensen put his hand on Jared’s shoulder to calm him down. "I don't think it's Misha."

"Well, it's not Cas either," Jared said with a huff. "There's no way."

"You think I'm an imposter."

"Something like that."

"Okay, let's just hold on." Jensen stepped between them, smiling reassuringly at the sexy guy in front of him. Although, he was sure it wasn't Misha, he still couldn't grasp the concept that it might be a fictional angel. "Cas?"

"Yes, Dean?"

"My… brother…" Jared gave him a strange look, but he just ignored it. "Well, he needs some convincing."

"You think I'm a demon or another angel or a shape shifter…?"

"Not at all," Jared said. "We think you're human, just a stubborn ass with a twisted sense of humor."

"Is that all?" His voice held a hint of relief.

They both turned to him in surprise. Jensen wasn't sure what he expected. Maybe for the Cas-wannabe to be more upset that they were questioning him. If they were actually in the Supernatural world though, questioning came with the territory.

"It's the easiest to prove," he explained. "As you know, the others require salt, holy water, and cutting. An angel would be the most difficult to prove, but I'm sure you realize Jimmy would never say yes to any other angel…"

"Just get on with it." Jared's patience was wearing thin. The thought of your coworkers laughing at you, did that to a person. Or maybe it was the possibility this was all real.

"Of course, Sam," he said, reaching out and touching them both.

Suddenly, Jensen felt sick to his stomach. Everything was spinning and just as abruptly it stopped. That didn't fix the queasiness though, because once he could see again he realized they were no longer in Kansas or Canada or wherever the hell they'd been. Instead they were at the Grand Canyon. And not just there but in the middle of it, on one of the highest peaks that rose majestically through it. Jensen wasn't usually afraid of heights, but the suddenness of it was disconcerting. He glanced over at Jared and bit back the urge to laugh. The look on his face was priceless.

"Where… how?"

"I remember you mentioning this place before, Sam. Would you rather go someplace else? China?"

"No," they both said together.

"Cas? Could you just take us back… um home?"

"Of course, Dean," he said calmly.

Another touch of his hand caused the world to spin again before it settled in the form of Bobby's house.

Castiel watched them calmly, as Jared preceded to freak out. "This is not okay. This is as far from okay as things could possibly get."

"Can you give us a minute, Cas?" Jensen pulled Jared across the room. "The good news is Misha isn't playing a prank on us that we'll never live down. The bad news is Misha isn't playing a prank on us that we’ll never live down."

"What are we going to do?” Jared asked, running his hand through his hair. “We're stuck in a universe that doesn't exist…"

"Clearly, you're wrong."

"Jensen, I'm serious. What if we're stuck here forever?"

"Let's just try to remain calm. We'll get through this." He pulled Jared into a much needed hug. "At least we're together, babe."

A sound from the other side of the room caught his attention. Castiel stared at them his mouth open in shock. Jensen pulled away quickly.

"Okay, we have a few problems. One is how do we get out of here?"

"You think?" Jared said.

"Not helping. The next problem is how we survive here until we can leave."

"What do you mean?"

"One obvious problem is that we're brothers here,  _Sammy_."

"Well, fuck."

"No, that's what we can't do. Also, no touching, kissing, or anything else while we're here. God, no wonder everyone keeps looking at us like we've gone insane."

"So that  _was_  Bobby. And Jo and Ellen are going to be here soon," Jared said.

Jensen nodded. How in the world did they ever get into this mess? And more importantly, how do they get out?

"We've got another problem, Jensen. This world has Supernatural things in it. What if we have to kill something?"

"Oh, God. Can this get worse?"

"Maybe your little friend can help. He's clearly in love with you." Jared sounded almost jealous.

"He's in love with Dean…"

"You know I can hear you both? I am a Celestial Being."

It was going to take time to get used to that. Jensen motioned for the angel to join them. "We have a problem," he said. "We need your help."

"Obviously."

"Cas, listen. Do you remember when Balthazar sent Sam and I to a parallel universe? It was on the set of the Supernatural series, where there's no magic. It was a diversion so that you and Balthazar could get the weapons he stole from heaven…without Raphael realizing it."

"No. I'm sorry, but that did not happen. It's a good idea, though. Raphael has become quite the problem."

"Jo and Ellen," Jared said unexpectedly, causing them both to stare at him. "Jo and Ellen are still alive. Not only are we in a parallel universe, but we're in the past. Season 5 maybe? "

"Jo and Ellen die?" Castiel asked, clearly saddened by the news.

"Yes, but maybe you can do something to change that."

"Jensen, stop." Jared said. "Remember the Prime Directive. Do no harm."

"Isn't that's the Hippocratic Oath? The Prime Directive is to not interfere with alien life forms."

"I think it applies.”

"And what show are you watching? I'm pretty sure Supernatural's motto is to do as much harm as fucking possible."

"Still, if we change something here and that changes it on the show back home, it might mess everything up."

"These are people's lives,” Jensen said. “That’s more important that a show."

"They're not real…"

"Try telling that to the guy in the trench coat."

"Enough!"

They both turned to stare at the now pissed off angel.

"Someone needs to tell me what's going on. Where are Sam and Dean? Because you two are not them."

Jared and Jensen shuffled uneasily. That wasn't even something they considered. If they were here, where were the real Sam and Dean? And wasn't that question ironic as hell?

"We don't know where they are," Jensen said finally reaching out for Jared’s hand. "We're actors on a TV show called Supernatural. We play Sam and Dean, and until this moment we thought they were fictional characters, not real. Misha is the guy who plays you on the show."

"I see. It all makes sense."

"Seriously?" Jared said. “How does this make sense?”

Castiel glanced down at their intertwined hands, looking uncomfortable. "I detected a certain amount of romantic feelings between the two of you, and it concerned me. I know I've never thought of my brothers like that."

Jensen dropped Jared’s hand. "Let's stay on track. How do we get home?"

Castiel thought for a minute. "What were you doing right before coming here?"

"We were acting on a television show," Jared said with a bit of an attitude.

The angel glared at him, and for a moment Jensen worried there would be bloodshed.

"We were performing a spell… on the show,” he said quickly.

"You don't know what to do? The real Sam and Dean would know."

"Not really hunters, here. We have scripts. People tell us what to do and say."

"Well that's just sad." Castiel shook his head.

Jared clenched his jaw, his face darkening. Jensen recognized the signs. He needed to do something quick. A pissed off moose was not a good idea. Especially when dealing with a real angel.

"Cas," Jensen said, getting his attention. "What  _do_  we do?"

"First of all, fake-Sam needs to take that stick out of his ass."

Jensen laughed. He couldn't help it. Castiel obviously spent way too much time around Dean. Jared gave him the angry, betrayed puppy look. "Okay, well, after that what do we do?"

"Obviously," he said looking hard at Jared. "The spell is the key. We need to reverse it. Do you remember the ingredients?"

"Absolutely." Jensen found pen and paper and made a list. After almost nine years of being Sam and Dean, they should have thought of that. He handed the list to the angel.

Castiel looked confused. "These are the ingredients for a summoning spell."

Jared nodded in agreement. "That's what we were doing."

He couldn't be sure, but he thought the angel rolled his eyes.

"Who were you summoning," he said as if speaking to a child.

Jensen looked over at Jared. They both wore the same surprised look. Of course, why didn't they realize sooner.

"Balthazar."

Castiel shook his head, his eyes flashing. "I'll go find him," he said. "You both stay here, act naturally, and I'll come to you later."

As Cas disappeared with a whoosh, he could feel the rush of power in his movements. Jared smacked him on the arm. His thoughts were obviously written all over his face.

"What? Real-Cas is hot. He can come to me any time he wants."

Jared rolled his eyes. "Jensen, I'm not sure I can do this." He ran his hand through his long hair, an edge of panic in his voice.

"Did you really just say that?"

"What?"

"Don't over think it, babe," he said. “This is literally your job. You've been acting like Sam Winchester for the last 8 years.”

"I guess you're right."

"Damn straight I am. Acting like Dean, acting like Jensen, acting like Dean, now that was hard. This? Piece of cake."

"Except for the not touching?"

"Shit," Jensen said with a wince. Not touching Jared on set was one of the hardest things about his job. And usually they had breaks and moments alone. This? Pretending to be brothers in front of Bobby, Jo, and Ellen?

This was going to be pure torture.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys finally get some alone time and some answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm glad you guys are enjoying this. Thanks for the kudos and comments. Especially Jennifer Hankerd for giving me encouragement on the last chapter.

 

When Ellen and Jo arrived, Jensen hugged them both tight. There was something about knowing that these people, actual flesh and blood instead of characters, would die, probably in the near future, that caused his throat to close up, and his voice to crack. Jared wasn't much better, wiping tears from his eyes. Mother and daughter regarded them strangely.

Although Bobby had died a few seasons back, Jim was still around on the show. In season 9, Bobby was in heaven and, along with Pamela and Ash, trying to take down Metatron.

It made it easier somehow.

For the most part, Jensen tried to stay in the background, while Jared joked around. Every once in a while, his boyfriend would kick his foot, indicating that he should join the conversation.

"So, Sam, how are things?"

Everyone stared at him, and it took him a few minutes to realize why.

"Did you just call me Sam?" Ellen asked.

"I… um… no…" This was exactly the reason he shouldn't speak. Ellen and Jo. He repeated the names several times to himself. Not Samantha and Alona.

"I'm sure he was talking to me," Jared said, trying to save the situation.

Bobby and Ellen exchanged knowing glances, and Jensen wondered exactly what it was they thought they knew. It certainly couldn't be the truth. Even though the Supernatural world was freaky as shit, they hadn't seen anything like this… at least not until Season 6.

The night wore on and for a while Jensen worried they'd hit some kind of time thing where minutes stretched out into hours. He knew it was because he couldn't touch, flirt, or do anything with his boyfriend. Instead, he had to treat him like a brother.

In the end it was Jared who messed up. They were talking about the latest hunt, which Jensen couldn't remember ever having on the show, so he couldn't contribute much. He and Jo both stood up at the same time to head for the kitchen.

"Babe, would you get me a beer?" Jared asked without thinking, causing literally everyone to stare at him this time.

"I expect this crap from Dean, Sam, but not you." Jo looked equal parts offended and amused.

"I think he was talking to me," Jensen said with a smirk, trying not to outright laugh.

Ellen shook her head. "Boys."

"Sorry, Sam," Jo said. "I think of you like a brother."

"That's exactly what I told him," Jensen said with a wink. Jared glared at him, promising punishment at the end of the night. He didn't care.  _Bring it on_.

"Never mind. I'll get my own."

The reason for this change of heart was apparent as Jo exited the kitchen just as Jared walked in, leaving them alone for the first time in hours.

Jared leaned down searching in the fridge for way too long. The beer was up front, so Jensen knew this was his attempt at torture. It was working.

"Need some help?" he said, his voice husky, as he moved next to him.

"No, I think I got this."

"Oh, you got it, all right, and honestly… I'm about to say screw it and take you right here and now."

"You'll traumatize all of those people."

"You're traumatizing me, babe. Come here." Jensen pulled him away from the fridge and into the far corner of the room, where no one could see them. He kissed Jared hungrily, a low moan escaping from his throat.

"Someone could walk in, Jensen," he said. Although it didn't keep him from participating.

"I think I've been more than patient with this whole thing. But I'm done. It's been a long exhausting day, and I need you." He grabbed his ass to emphasize his point.

"I feel a headache coming on. After about 20 minutes, you make an excuse and follow me upstairs. Don't take too long,  _Dean_ ," he said with a wink.

"I think you're getting off on this brother business." Jensen moved away, trying to calm down before facing the others. "And don't you dare think about starting without me."

"Can't promise anything."

They both turned to walk out just as Ellen entered the kitchen.

"Boys," she said. "Everything all right in here?"

"Peachy," Jensen said, sure he wasn't convincing anyone.

After the allotted amount of time, Jensen decided to make his way upstairs. Unfortunately, Jo cornered him before he could get very far.

"Hey, Dean. Everything going okay?"

"Sure, why?" he said, almost afraid to ask.

"Honestly? Because I've been here for hours, and you haven't once tried to hit on me."

"You told me to stop remember?" He wasn't sure if that was entirely true, but it was certainly likely.

"Never stopped you before," she said. "And it certainly never kept you from flirting. I feel like the ugly girl at the prom."

"Jo, you're gorgeous," he said sincerely. "As you well know. But to be honest, I kind of think of you as the little sister I never had."

"Ouch."

"Sorry, honey," he said with a smirk. "But you missed your chance for a piece of this sweet ass."

She smacked him on the arm with a laugh. "Dean, you never change."

As he gave his excuses to retire for the night, Ellen was the only one who seemed suspicious. What could he do, though? She'd always been intuitive, at least in the show. It wasn't like he could explain it to her. That he was having an incestuous relationship with his brother was probably the most believable thing he could say.

Jared was ready when he got to the room. More than ready, in fact. He'd broken the 'don't start without me' rule, but Jensen couldn't get too upset when he looked so good all flushed and ready for him.

He peeled off his clothes in record time. Climbing on the bed he kissed Jared deeply, savoring his unique taste. Strong arms wrapped around him. God, he missed this. The feeling of his body, the safety… the sense of home. He found his favorite spot, the place between his neck and shoulder blade, and bit down softly, eliciting a very satisfying moan from his boyfriend.

"I missed you," Jared said, mirroring his thoughts. Their kisses and touches grew more insistent, as they explored each other's bodies.

Jensen prepared him as quickly as he could, glad in that moment that he'd done some of it before he arrived. He slipped deep inside his boyfriend with a sigh. Everything seemed perfect and right again.

"God, Jen, faster,” Jared said. “Don’t stop."

Jensen loved when he got all demanding and shit. Slamming into him, he gave him exactly what he asked for.

"Oh… I… um sorry."

For the briefest of moments, Jensen forgot where he was, and he assumed Misha was there to join them. The hesitant voice more than anything clued him in. This wasn't his other lover. This was Castiel, Angel of the Lord.

"No…um… problem," Jensen said, trying to be coherent. "Almost done."

"I'll just go."

"No!" They both shouted it at once. They needed answers, and Castiel was the only one who had any.

Jensen could see his face. He looked ready to bolt at any moment. "Just a few more minutes, Cas, please."

And that's all it took. Partly because he was already almost there, and partly because having Cas there watching them, hearing them… put him right over that edge.

No longer distracted by a painful arousal, Jensen noticed a few things. Like how Cas snuck glances at their bodies when he thought no one was looking. How he pulled his coat even further around him. How flushed he seemed to be, and not just from embarrassment. Interesting.

When they were all cleaned up and presentable again, Jensen turned to the angel. "So, did you find Balthazar?"

"Yes," he said. "I now know everything."

They looked at him in surprise.

"Seriously?" Jared asked.

"Of course. Why would I joke?"

Jared rolled his eyes, looking at Jensen for help.

He ignored him. "Go on, Cas. What did you find out?"

"As I suspected," he said. "It was Balthazar."

"When can we go home?"

"Never," the angel said.

"Wait, hold up." Jared advanced on Castiel causing him to back up. "Never? What the hell?"

Jensen pulled him back. “No need to scare the angel helping us, babe,” he said. "Cas? What do you mean? Why can't we go home?"

He glanced from Jared to Jensen, before looking away sadly, regret in his beautiful clear blue eyes.

"I'm afraid Balthazar refuses to send you back."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They boys are no closer to going home, Jared loses his temper, and Castiel is hiding something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for the kudos and Adinaf for your comments. I'll be honest. I'm a little nervous about this chapter. I think some will love it, and some might hate it. Please let me know what you think, even if you don't like it. When I get silence, it's the worst, and it makes me want to delete everything and start all over. ;) Also just a reminder that during the time this part of the story is set, Castiel and Sam don’t get along that well. Sam had let the devil out of the cage and had been drinking demon blood the season before this. 
> 
> Also wanted to let you know, this story will be 15-16 chapters long.

"Refuses? Are you kidding me?" Jensen said. "Let me at him. I'll change his mind." He was usually not a violent person, but there were times when his Dean-ness shined through, like when douchbag angels tried to keep him from going home.

Jared touched his arm, his thumb rubbing soothing circles. "Why won't he send us home? There has to be a reason."

Castiel's eyes followed his every movement, before flickering back up to their faces. When he spoke, it was to Jensen. "I don't know."

"What the hell? You said you knew everything." Jared was no longer calm, and although he looked hot all riled up like that, he couldn't help but wonder at it. His boyfriend was normally not an angry person, unless it involved bitching out American Airlines. In fact, he was one of the most good-natured guys he knew. Well, next to Misha. And he couldn't dwell on that because thinking of him hurt way too freaking much. But since being in this universe, it was almost as if Jared was becoming more Sam-like. Not that Sam was usually violent, but the season they were in was a tough one for the younger Winchester and his emotions tended to boil right below the surface. What if the longer they were here the more like their characters they became?

"He told me, I just don't understand it." Castiel glared at Jared.

"What exactly did he say, Cas?" Jensen stepped forward, physically trying to separate the two.

"It doesn't matter," Jared said. "Let's just summon him ourselves. I'm so sick of all this crap."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"No one cares what you think, Cas. If you can't help us, why are you even here?"

Castiel puffed up, suddenly a hundred times more intimidating, even without the actual wings span. A part of him could appreciate how unlike Misha he really was. His angel was a freaking badass. Dean's angel, he reminded himself. The other part of him realized they were about to have a major incident. Either Castiel was going to pop out of there, and no matter what Jared said they could not do this without him, or he was going to smite them all.

"Do not piss off the nerd angels," he whispered, knowing that Cas could still hear him.

"Fine. Whatever." Jared walked away, sitting on the bed with a weariness that tore at his heart. He knew how he felt; they were helpless in this situation. They both just wanted to go home.

"Cas? What did he say, exactly?"

The angel immediately deflated, looking sad. "My heart will go on."

Jensen and Jared exchanged confused looks. "The fuck?"

"It doesn't make any sense to me, but he said you would understand. Oh, and that the song was worse than the movie." He leaned closer to Jensen as if he was telling him a secret. “But he didn’t like the movie either.”

Jared jumped to his feet. "He's un-sank the Titanic?"

Castiel stared at them like they were speaking Latin… except he probably spoke Latin. "I don't understand that reference. I don't understand any of this."

"Join the club." Jensen rubbed the back of his neck. Even knowing what Balthazar was referring to didn't help. Seriously? In that episode of the show the angel saved a boatload of people so they could harvest more souls. What did that have to do with them? And that had happened several seasons later than the one they were in. He needed some alone time with Jared to talk it out. Castiel and his cluelessness was just too distracting.

He realized quickly that  _that_  wasn't going to happen.

"I need some air," Jared said walking toward the door.

"Where are you going? It's not exactly safe here." He waved his hands around trying to emphasis his point.

"Relax. I'm just going downstairs to get a beer, so you and  _your angel_  can work things out. I'm just in the way."

"He's Dean's angel," he mumbled, following him to the door.

"Don't worry," Jared said with a small smile as he kissed him lightly on the lips. "I just need to think. See if you can get anything else out of Castiel. I'm not sure he's telling us everything. And I meant for you to hear that." His voice was louder at the end, even though they both knew it wasn't necessary.

Jensen nodded. "Okay, but don't be gone long." He gave him another kiss, this one with a promise of things to come. "I need you here."

Once he was gone, Jensen turned his attention to Castiel. "Is he right, Cas? Is there something you're not telling us?"

The angel shifted uneasily. "I've told you everything," he said, not looking at him.

Castiel was a terrible liar. Unlike Misha, who could lie like a son of a bitch.

"Why don't I believe you?"

"Because the Winchesters are skeptical about everything."

"I'm not a Winchester, Cas. I'm not Dean. You get that right?" The angel wouldn't look at him, and suddenly Jensen was afraid he would pop right out of there. If he remembered correctly, Castiel did not like to be in uneasy situations.

"Of course, I understand. It was a joke."

Jensen grabbed his arm and pulled him to the side of the bed, indicating for him to sit. Cas rolled his eyes, once again highlighting Dean's influence on him. He realized in that moment, that the angel also lost something in this. He lost his friend. But then why was he holding out on them?

Jensen sat down beside him. "Talk."

He stared down at his hands for a while. "Dean… I mean not-Dean, why does not-Sam hate me so much?"

He could tell the angel was stalling, but he was okay with letting him ease in to what was really bothering him. "He doesn't hate you. I mean he's angry that we're stuck here."

"I see," he said, even though Jensen was sure he didn't.

"Honestly, I think it because he feels left out."

Castiel glanced up at him in surprise. "I don't understand."

He tried to think of the best way to explain it. "At home Jared and I… and Misha, not-Cas," he said with a little smile. "We all love each other. We're together…"

"You have a sexual relationship."

Was he really discussing his sex life with an angel? Could he go to hell for sinning in a parallel universe? Of course, just the thoughts he’d about the angel already sealed that deal.

"Yes," he said. "But here, it's different. Sam is the odd man out, for good reason. I just think it's hard for Jared. You treat him a lot differently than you treat me."

Castiel didn't speak for a while. "Sometimes you remind me so much of Dean."

The sadness in his voice almost broke his heart. "I know you miss him," he said resisting the urge to put his arms around the angel. "Help us, Cas. So we can get home, and you can get your Dean back."

"You don't understand." His voice was so full of pain, he knew he was missing something.

"I want to. Explain it to me."

Castiel shook his head. "I can't."

He lifted his chin, so the angel had to look at him. His emotions were all over his face… the sorrow, regret… guilt.

"Cas what did you do?"

"He never looks at me the way you do.”

"Who Dean? I know that's not true." He tried not to panic. Cas was the only one on their side. He had to be on their side, right?

"Not openly, anyway." He wouldn't look him in the eye, and Jensen suddenly had had enough.

"Are you working with Balthazar on this? Is this your doing, Cas?" He grabbed his arms, shaking him slightly. He needed answers. Jared was going to flip, throwing 'I-told-you-so's out all over the place.

Castiel looked at him, then. Really looked at him, his blue eyes staring intensely. "No. I swear, I had nothing to do with this. You have to believe me."

"I do." Even as he sighed with relief, he knew there was something more. "But you need to be straight with me. What are you hiding?"

The eyes skittered away once again. "Balthazar said never--he did. But I could tell there was more. He finally agreed to negotiate, his words, with you and not-Sam." He scrubbed at his face, seeming hesitant to go on.

"Cas?" he prompted. It was like pulling teeth getting anything from him.

"Once he agreed, he wanted to meet with you immediately. Anxious in fact," he said. "I convinced him to wait."

"Damn it, Cas. Why would you do that?" He wanted to say more. To rant and rave at the angel standing between him and his home, but there was something about the way he looked. He obviously felt awful about what he'd done, but his reasons were important. Jensen wasn't sure how he knew that, but he was absolutely certain it was true.

"You're angry."

"Tell me why you did it."

He sighed heavily. "It doesn't really matter. If you want, I can take you to him now."

"Talk to me, Cas." He touched his cheek, pushing back his anger. "I want to help you," he said softly.

"Why? After what I've done, I don't deserve it."

"This is about Dean, isn't it?"

He hesitated for a moment. "I love him," he said, his voice so low he could barely hear him. "I think I've known for a while. And just seeing you so open about your feelings, it made me want things I shouldn't."

This time he couldn't stop himself. He pulled the angel into a hug, trying not to sob like a baby. "First of all, Cas," he said. "You have to know that you are one smoking hot Angel of the Lord."

"You're just saying that." As he pulled away, Jensen held on to his hands.

"Are you kidding me? You're all powerful and vulnerable and shit all at the same time. I get hard just thinking about you."

Cas smiled shyly, and God wasn't that just adorable and hot.

"Second of all, Dean cares about you. I honestly think he wants you bad. He just doesn't know how to deal with that."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because it's written in every damn script. 'Dean stares longingly at Castiel.' Now that I know the writers aren't just messing with the fans, it all makes sense."

The angel smiled, looking more hopeful than he had this whole time, and Jensen realized they'd gotten off track. "I still don't understand why you don't want us to leave. I can never be Dean."

"I don't want you…" he said and was suddenly flustered. "I mean I do want you. My vessel is aroused right now from being near you, and my mind is flooded with thoughts of you touching me.” He glanced up, his blue eyes filled with need and distress. “I can't remember what I was saying."

Jensen was having a hard time not jumping him right then and there. It was the innocence and confusion evident in his voice that made him want the angel even more and held him back at the same time.

"You don't want me…" he said, throwing his words back at him as a reminder.

"I want Dean." Thinking about him must have helped, because he was suddenly more in control. "I mean I want to be with him. It's not just about sex. We have a profound bond. We belong together."

Jensen smiled at him, glad he'd been able to control himself. "I know you do. I sincerely believe that."

"Then you'll help me?"

"Wait, what?" He was definitely missing something.

"This is why I needed more time, not-Dean," he said his voice strong. "I need you to show me how."

"How to what?" He knew he should understand but for some reason he just wasn't getting it.

Castiel's blue eyes were so clear and intense, Jensen couldn't look away even if he wanted.

"How to seduce Dean Winchester."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N2: The concept of not-Dean is borrowed from GoldenPetal13's not-rabbit because I love that story (and her) and I wait patiently for her to finish it someday.


	5. A Question of Seduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen and Jared talk angel seduction and Bobby complicates everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you to everyone who left kudos or comments. I appreciate your support. Especially to Wordcluster9 and LeafZelindor for encouraging me to continue. I have been participating in NaNoWriMo so I’ve been doing a lot of writing but no posting. Sorry for the wait!

Jensen watched the rise and fall of his lover’s chest. Even though they were in this crazy-ass situation, he still felt lucky to be with him.

"Hey," Jared said, rubbing his eyes. The sleepiness muffled his voice. "Whatcha doin?"

"Just thinking.” He turned to face him, tucking a loose strand of hair behind his ear. He loved his long hair. “Every time I wake up, I think I'm home. Then I realize we're not. And as much as I don't want to be here, I'm so glad you're with me."

"Gee, thanks a lot." Jared sat up wrapping his arms around his legs.

Jensen leaned against him, putting his arm around his waist. He rested his head on his shoulder. "You know what I mean."

"I do," he said. He tipped Jensen’s face up and kissed him sweetly. "Now are you going to tell me about what you and Cas discussed last night? I still think he’s hiding something."

Jensen hesitated. Nothing had happened with the angel. He'd explained to Castiel that he needed to talk to Jared first. And although he should have discussed it with him after Cas left, he just couldn't. Jared was going to be pissed, and all Jensen wanted last night was to snuggle with his boyfriend.

"He's in love with Dean."

Jared rolled his eyes. "Tell me something I don't know.”

"Okay how about this,” he said, sitting up straight and taking a deep breath. “Balthazar wanted to meet with us right away, but Cas convinced him to wait."

"What the hell, Jensen. I told you we couldn't trust that angel." He shook his head angrily and started to get up. Jensen grabbed his arm.

"Let me explain, okay?"

"I think he's in love with you, too. You're just too stubborn to see it."

"You're wrong." As the other man rolled his eyes, he hastened to add. "He wants me, obviously. But really, who can blame him? I'm a hot guy." He stretched his arms out, emphasizing his chest.

Jared smacked his stomach. "Ass."

"You know you want me."

"Quit trying to distract me. What did Cas want?"

"I told you. Me." He rubbed Jared's back, trying to get back on his good side. "Well, actually Dean's the one he really wants, but he wants my help in getting him."

"How?" Jensen didn’t need to see his face to know his brow was furrowed with suspicion. He could hear it in his voice.

"Cas wants me to teach him how to seduce Dean."

Jared turned to face him. "So, let me get this straight. Castiel wants you to have sex with him… just to help him get Dean?"

"Not sex. Just pointers. Sweetie, you are so untrusting." He turned Jared’s shoulders so he could continue his massage. His hands kneaded his neck and as he moved lower, he placed a kiss between his shoulder blades. Jared had a magnificent body and he loved every inch of it.

Jared moaned and for a second, Jensen thought he had adequately distracted him. "Damn right, I don’t trust him. Especially when he's trying to get my man. And I see the way you look at him. I can't compete with a freaking angel."

Jensen pulled him back against him. He turned his face, so he could see his eyes. "Don't be jealous of Cas, although it's kind of cute. You’re the one I want.”

“You’re attracted to him.”

“And you aren’t?” He wrapped his arms around Jared’s neck. “He’s hot as fuck. But I’m madly and hopelessly in love with you."

Jared turned around, placing his hands on either side of Jensen's face. "Honestly, I get it. I couldn't imagine being without you. It must be hard for Castiel. Seeing us together. Missing Dean and wanting more from him. Go ahead and give him lessons. But make sure you come back to me."

"Always." Pulling his boyfriend down, Jensen was determined to wipe any doubt from his mind.

This time they took their time. Slow touches, and languid kisses, until they were both wanting more. As he pushed into Jared's more than willing body, he whispered loving words that brought tears to his eyes. Jared had to know how much he loved him.

Later they were showered, ready for the day, and eating a hearty breakfast of pancakes, eggs, and bacon when Jared brought up the other hot topic of conversation.

"I've been thinking about it, and I'm pretty sure I know what Balthazar meant."

"Seriously?” Jensen almost dropped his bacon. Almost. “You're just now telling me?"

"You really want to go there?"

Jensen sighed in defeat. This was one battle he couldn’t win. "Fine. What does Balthazar want from us?"

"That whole Titanic episode was about how changing one thing caused a ripple effect, sort of what you're doing with Castiel."

He ignored the last part. "And?"

"It's obvious that by bringing us here, Balthazar wants to change something that's going to happen."

"But what?"

"I have an idea about that, too. I don't want to say, though, until I'm sure. Just in case there's any celestial beings out there listening in."

Jensen nodded as he chewed his last piece of bacon. He'd also wondered if Cas had his ears on. He'd promised Dean he wouldn't do that, but then again, Jensen wasn't Dean. "What if we change things by helping Cas?"

"I don't know, Jensen. I mean, it might alter things on the show, but I can't see how it would change anything for us. And that's the only thing I'm really worried about. As long as I have you and Misha, that's all I care about."

"And maybe it could help…"

"Season 7?"

"Season 7," Jensen agreed. "What's the plan then?"

"Well I think we should call Cas down. Tell him we're okay with helping him as long as he takes us to Balthazar afterwards," Jared said.

"Then I show Cas how to seduce Dean, and we find out what Balthazar wants…"

"And then we go home."

"I like this plan," Jensen said, smiling. For the first time in days, he felt like things were going to work out.

"You guys have a plan?" Bobby asked as he strolled into the kitchen. "That's good cuz we're gonna need one."

"What do you mean?" Jared glanced from Bobby back to Jensen, his body tense as if readying for a hit.

Jensen had the sudden feeling things were taking a drastic turn for the worse.

"I mean this hunt's no piece of cake, Sam," he said. "And we need to leave by noon if we want to be in Illinois by nightfall."

"But I don't want to go to Illinois." Jensen knew he sounded like a small child, but dammit when were they going to catch a break.

"Ain't that too damn bad, Dean." He glared at him, giving him the famous Bobby-stink eye. "Those monsters aren't going to just gank themselves."

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are the boys really going on their first hunt? They"ll have to go through Castiel first. And why does Jensen have a knife?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you to everyone who left kudos or comments. I appreciate your support. Especially to Wordcluster9 and LeafZelindor for always encouraging me. My plan from now on is to update my fanfics every Saturday morning. So for now, it will be a new chapter of French Kiss Mistake or Just Another Day or both. The time zone I am on is CMT. Hope you enjoy!

"We are not hunters!"

"Repeating it over and over again, only louder, isn't really helping."  Jensen calmly watched his boyfriend pace the floor.

Jared threw his hands up in frustration. "Cas, help me out, here."

"You are not hunters," the angel said, his face completely serious.

"You think I don't know that?" Jensen said. Since when did Castiel and Jared agree on anything? Jensen felt like he was being ganged up on… and not in the good way. "So, what do you two suggest?"

"We tell Bobby we can't go." His voice was not as emphatic as before.

"Sure, Jared. I'll go do that now. 'Sorry, Bobby. I can't go on the hunt today. I'm not really a hunter, I just play one on TV.' I'm sure he'll be fine with that."

Jared rolled his eyes, but otherwise offered no helpful solutions.

"Neither of you are hunters."

"We got it, Cas," Jensen said irritably.

"No. I don't think you do." His voice was tinged with anger, and he suddenly seemed larger and scarier. All without moving a single muscle. It was impressive, and Jensen couldn't help but think of later, if they made it back alive. He was going to get to kiss and touch and… he really needed to focus, especially since Castiel was narrowing his eyes like he could read his mind.

Jared smacked him in the chest. His boyfriend could definitely read his mind.

"These monsters are real,  _not_ -Dean. If you fight them, you will probably die."

"And you can just bring us back," Jensen said with a shrug. What was everyone worried about? They had their magic genie-in-a-trench-coat.

"Is this a joke to you?" Cas said, his voice dark and menacing. "Sam and Dean risk their lives every day to save others. They are heroes. And every time death has taken them, they've been changed somehow."

Jared touched the angel's arm. A risky move in his opinion, but it seemed to work. "Hey, Cas. It's okay. We get it. But the bottom line is, if we don't do this, people with die."

He seemed to contemplate this, as Jared steered Jensen away from the dangerous celestial being. "Don't piss off the nerd angel," he whispered.

"What are you going to be hunting?" Castiel asked finally.

Jensen took this as a good sign they'd won. Although really, getting to fight evil when you had zero skills to do so, couldn't really be counted as a victory.

"Um, no clue."

Cas looked like he was going to explode into little angel pieces, until Jared saved the day. Again. Jensen was seriously off his game. Was it his fault he really wanted to fight something? This would probably be his only chance to be truly Dean-like. Not just an actor, pretending.

Jared had grabbed Sam's laptop and was furiously scrolling through it. "Get this," he said. "Sam's been doing research on the Nix. It's not a monster; it's a water spirit. I bet that's what we're hunting. It says here that the Nix likes tobacco and vodka. You can make it appear by dripping blood into water or by sacrificing a black animal. That's helpful, right?"

"What do you think, Cas?"

"It's still too dangerous."

Jensen rolled his eyes. They were getting nowhere, and he was tired of tip-toeing around everything. Everything being a certain Angel of the Lord. "We're doing this, so you can either get on board and help us, or just go away."

The angel in question opened his mouth to say something and then quickly shut it again. Jared's eyebrows rose to the top of his head. He gave Jensen an appreciative look. It was no secret that he had a bossy Jensen kink.

"Fine. While Sam does the research…"

" _Not_  Sam," they said together.

"That's what I said," Cas snapped. Evidently, he didn't like being bossed around, unless it was Dean doing the bossing. "You do that, and I will show _not_ -Dean how to _not_ -fight."

Castiel stomped away to the other room.

"Good luck," Jared mouthed, giving Jensen a quick kiss before he left.

They moved things around in the living room so there was a good deal of space to work with. No sense in getting knocked out by a sturdy piece of furniture. That would be embarrassing and very unDean-like.

"You want to tell me what's wrong?"

"Besides you having a death wish? Nothing."

Jensen sighed. So, this was how it was going to be. Awesome. "You're a terrible liar, Cas," he said. "You should just give it up."

He turned, giving him his full attention. His eyes blazed, rivaling angry demons everywhere.

"And you can stop with the hate-stare. Seriously. I'm about to be wasted by a water spirit. You think I'm scared of one anal-retentive angel?"

But Castiel was not in a joking mood; he had his serious face on. "Have you ever thought about what happens if you die, and I can't save you?"

"That would suck, for one."

"I don't get my Dean back."

Ouch. That kind of hurt. Just a little. But something in his posture told Jensen that there was more to it than that.

"Talk to me, Cas."

He studied the ground like it had all the answers. "If you didn't want to help me, you could have just told me."

"Help you?" Then it hit him. In all the excitement of going on an honest to goodness, scary as hell hunt, they called the angel down and forgot to tell him their decision.

"Cas…"

"Don't." He turned away, looking ashamed of his weakness. Of wanting something he shouldn't. "I understand…"

"Apparently not." Jensen walked over to him, lifting his chin so their eyes met. "Yes," he said softly.

"Yes?"

"Yes. Castiel Badass Angel of the Lord, I will do my best to help you seduce Dean Winchester, Hunter-extraordinaire."

"But why?"

"Because you deserve to be happy. Because Dean deserves to be happy. Because you have a profound bond together." And because the thought of kissing and touching the angel was seriously doing things to his body.

"I don't…"

"Shut up, Cas," he said, grabbing his face. He hesitated for just a second, long enough for any protest to be made, before kissing him softly. "Dean's a lucky guy. And if I wasn't already with Jared, I might just have to fight him for you."

"That's impossible since you both exist in different universes."

"No more talking." This kiss lasted longer. A promise of what was to come.

"Glad to see you guys are hard at work." Thankfully Jared didn't sound upset or even surprised. He put the laptop down on the coffee table.

"Just giving Cas our answer."

"Good," he said, smiling at the angel, and earning a shy grin in response. "So, get this…"

They spent another hour or so going over the specifics of the Nix and how they planned on ganking it. Cas demonstrated ways to avoid and fight the spirit without getting hurt. Several times he moved Jensen where he wanted him, and damn if the touch of those angelic hands and the feel of that body against his, didn't distract him just a bit. At times, he was positive he could sense a similar reaction from Castiel.

Once Cas deemed them "ready as you'll ever be, it's in my father's hands now" they moved the furniture back. It was getting close to the time they needed to leave.

"Can I have a knife?" Jensen asked.

"No," Jared and Cas answered simultaneously.

"I've handled a blade before." He sounded defensive, but he didn't care. They treated him like he was a child. So not fair.

"When?" Castiel asked.

"A real one?" Jared eyed him skeptically.

"Sort of." Then he suddenly remembered. He didn't need their permission, he had his own knife. Of course, it wasn't real but it might scare off a monster or two. Reaching down, he grabbed the blade that, as Dean, he carried in his ankle holster. The metal gleamed in the light from the nearby lamp.

"Jensen, that knife is real."

"Huh. Will you look at that?"

"You're going to end up hurting yourself," Castiel said with disapproval.

"But you'll heal me if I do, right Cas?"

His response was an undignified huff. "The Winchesters are easy compared to you two," he said. "I'll be watching." And with a ruffle of unseen feathers he was gone.

"Sure about this, babe?" Jared asked, pulling him in close. "It's bound to be dangerous."

"Are you kidding? Misha will be jealous as hell that we got to hunt real spirits. Wouldn't miss it."

"Just don't take any unnecessary risks. I kind of like you."

"You either," Jensen said kissing him. "I'd like to keep you around for awhile."

"Mmmm. You taste like angel." Jared licked inside his mouth turning their playful kisses into something more. "Wish we had another hour or so," he said with a groan. "You know we might not make it back."

Jensen pulled away slightly, trying to catch his breath. "Are you seriously giving me the 'last night on earth' speech?"

"I don't know. Is it working?"

"What do you think?" He pushed against him, leaving no doubt as to his body's reaction.

Jared's hands were in his hair, tugging him into submission. Every once in a while, he liked to be in control, and Jensen didn't mind one bit.

Except when Bobby was coming through the door.

They jumped apart like they were being attacked by demons. Each trying and failing to look nonchalant.

"What the hell have you two been up to?" As they started to explain, he held up his hand. "Never mind. I don't want to know. Get your gear."

They quickly loaded up the Impala. That was another thing Misha was going to be jealous of; he was getting to drive Dean's baby.

As they headed on their way, Jensen sent out a silent prayer to God, Castiel, and any other friendly angel out there listening, to keep them all safe.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hunt is on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Good morning! Thanks to everyone reading this and leaving kudos! Special thanks to Wordcluster9, LeafZelindor, and Ladystiltskin67 for encouraging me. Happy Holidays! Hope you enjoy!

Jensen’s butt was completely numb by the time they reached Springfield, Illinois, How did the real Sam and Dean drive all over the freaking country? Just one six-hour trip almost wiped him out. The only thing that made it bearable was that as the driver, he got to pick out the music. Gotta love Dean's rules.

Jared untangled his long body from the car, stretching to get out the kinks. Jensen would usually offer to help soothe his aching muscles, but he had to remember they had company. That was another thing that made the trip long--trying to act brotherly the whole way. Bobby was raring to go. As soon as they checked into the cheap motel, he started issuing orders.

"You two talk to the local police, I'll check on the neighbors."

They'd gone over the case already. Two people dead from apparent drowning. The thing that made it their "type of thing" was the sighting of a watery figure near where the drownings occurred. Skimpy, but they've gone on less. Well, Sam and Dean had gone on less. Jared and Jensen just followed the script.

Talking to the local law enforcement was a piece of cake. After 8 years of acting like FBI agents and other assorted officials, he felt like he had it down. It was just acting. Something he was good at. Actually fighting the water spirit or whatever it was… that was going to be the hard part.

They didn't learn much. The police attributed two people drowning at the same place a few days apart as an unfortunate coincidence.

Interviewing the family was more difficult. It wasn't the questioning that got to him. It was the real grief that poured off them. A parent lost their child. A sister lost her brother. Jensen stumbled over his words prompting Jared to take over. He excused himself for a moment, trying to get a handle on his emotions.

Their world was one of make believe, while their counterparts lived in this pain filled existence. Fighting demons, monsters, spirits and having only each other and their angel to rely on. Their parents died. Jess died. And soon they would be losing more.

Bobby.

Jo and Ellen.

Death was a common experience in the brothers’ lives. How in the world did they cope?

"You okay?" Jared touched his arm, his eyes filled with concern.

"Yeah. Sorry. Find out anything?"

"Jerry, the victim, was talking on the phone to his girlfriend about some guy that disappeared in the water. The connection was lost, and he ended up floating in the river."

"Did he recognize him?"

"Not according to the girlfriend."

"What do we do now?"

Jared held up his phone. "Bobby wants to meet us at the hotel to compare notes."

Jensen nodded, leading the way out to the car. He had to shake this melancholy off. They had a job to do. Or more people would die.

"Can I drive?"

"Absolutely not. Sorry, Dean's rules."

Before he could reach for the handle, Jared stepped in front of him. "Dean's not here."

"Close enough."

"And I'm not Sammy."

The threat was subtle, but Jensen heard it loud and clear. Don't piss off your boyfriend. Throwing Jared the keys, he winked. "Show me what you got, baby."

As they raced through town, Jared turned the music up loud. Jensen was fairly sure he didn’t care for rap music, and yet the radio was spewing it out like a broken fire hydrant. When he tried to change the station, his boyfriend slapped his hand. "Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cake hole. Dean's rules."

"Dean's not here," he muttered to no avail. Still Jared's attempts at singing along had him laughing, and he found he couldn't complain.

And he had to admit he was a little turned on by how well Jared handled the car.

Even though this wasn't the time.

Or the place.

Besides, the look of confusion and irritation on Bobby's face when they arrived was enough to remedy that little problem real quick.

As they compared notes, Bobby relayed what he found out from the neighbors. Several had mentioned a handsome stranger around the area where the two possible drownings occurred. Jared explained that sometimes the nix was said to be an omen that a drowning was going to occur. But since both drownings happened around the time as the sightings, not days or weeks later, it was more likely that the spirit lured the people to their deaths.

Even though he knew Sam was the one who found the information in the first place, he couldn't help but admire how much smart-Jared turned him on.

He cleared his throat, trying to focus on the topic of conversation. “So why is the spirit here and why now?”

"Doesn't matter."

Bobby's announcement caught them by surprise. Of course, on the show there were times when their plots had holes in them. They heard about it, either from the critics, or more likely the viewers. Hardcore fans seemed to have every little bit of Supernatural lore memorized.

Still, not having all the answers just seemed wrong.

"Seriously?" he said.

"Let's just gank this bitch and move on."

"Works for me." Jared was obviously anxious to get this done so they could go home. Nothing got in the way when he was determined.

"We just need a black animal to sacrifice," Bobby said.

Unless it involved protecting something.

"No way," he said with his most serious bitch face. "We can't sacrifice an innocent animal."

"Is there any other way, Bobby?" Jensen knew there was no sense in arguing the sanctity of human life; they had to just go in a different direction. Jared was fierce when he was on a cause.

"Fine," Bobby said, shaking his head. It seemed this was not an uncommon complaint. "You two go check out where the victims drowned, and I'll call around and see if anyone knows anything."

The ride to the river was short and uneventful. Except for Jensen turning up Air Supply as loud as it would go and serenading Jared with one hand on the wheel and the other touching his boyfriend anytime it was safe. He knew once they got there, they would be all business. There was the chance things could go horribly wrong. He wasn't going to waste this time not squeezing Jared's hand or enjoying the feel of his amazing bicep. And while he was being cheesy, and romantic, and goofy as hell, his thoughts invariably turned to Misha. The most romantic, cheesiest, and goofiest guy of all. The possibility of never seeing him again caused his throat to close up and his eyes to water.

When they reached their destination, Jared pulled him into a sweet kiss.

"We're going to kick this thing's ass," he whispered. "And then, after a little Cas time, we're going home."

Jensen nodded, kissing him again for good measure.

As they stepped out of the car, he took a swig of the vodka Bobby had given them to lure the spirit. It burned its way down, making him suddenly feel alive with excitement. They were really going to pull a Sam and Dean. Gank a badass water spirit and ride off in the sunset in a bitchin car.

If they didn't end up dead first.

Just for good measure, he checked the trunk. The sight of all those actual, not rubber, not props, honest to God weapons almost did him in. Seriously, these guys were real bad asses. He picked up a shotgun.

"What are you going to do with that?"

"Shoot some spirits, obviously."

"Jensen, these are water spirits. I don't think they respond to rock salt."

"Oh." He closed the trunk, slightly disappointed.

They walked along the river's edge. Besides the fact that it was practically deserted, nothing unusual stood out. Not that he knew what to even look for. Where was a freaking script when you needed one?

He was wondering if spewing Latin would be necessary when he saw the figure. Handsome was an understatement. The guy was hot, in an old English romantic kind of way. He wore a white ruffled shirt and had long blonde hair tied back with a leather strap. He seemed to be floating above the water. But what really caught Jensen's attention was the way his fixation on Jared.

Watery bastard.

The vodka bottle was halfway to Jared's lips, a look of awe on his face.

"Babe?" This was not good. Not good at all.

Jared moved closer, staring at the thing with adoration, like Jensen-and everything else in the world-didn’t exist.

He had to do something, but he wasn't sure what. That shot gun would have come in real handy, if only for the shock factor.

"Over here you aquatic dick." He grabbed the vodka bottle from Jared and chucked it at the spirit. Of course, it did no harm, but it caught the spirit's attention. With a flick of his wrist, all the water particles in the humid air joined together and threw themselves at Jensen. He was tossed around and then slammed against the ground. Meanwhile, his boyfriend stood as still as a statue.

The fall seriously hurt. His hip throbbed with a pain he was not used to feeling, even on the days he was able to do his own stunts. He brushed it aside. No one tried to steal and drown his boyfriend.

"Come here you little water sprout." He stepped in between Jared and the water, but it was no use. The spirit again picked him up and tossed him around like a butterfly caught in a storm.

This crap was seriously getting old. He pulled himself back up, trying to catch his breath. He could feel the blood on his face and his hip fucking hurt, but all that was forgotten. Jared stood at the water's edge, his arms reaching out to the spirit. Changing tactics, he raced over and tried to pull Jared out of danger. It was impossible. He couldn’t take his boyfriend down on his best days. He tried to shake him awake from the trance. Nothing worked.

Praying to Cas was next on his list of things to try. Maybe the angel could bring him a black animal. Anything would do at this point. Sure, it would piss Jared off, but right now an angry Jared was better than a dead one.

His phone rang, startling him, and only him. The others were caught in a staring match.

"Bobby, tell me you got something. This damn thing is luring Sam in, and I've got minutes until he's fish food."

"Well, I don't know if it'll work, but try saying his name."

"Sam?"

"No, you idjit. The water spirit. Lore has it that saying its name will vanish the thing for good."

"I don't know his freaking name, Bobby." He knew he was yelling, but he also knew Jared had moments to live.

"Figure it out." And with that sage advice he was gone.

"Hey, Nix," Jensen yelled. The thing looked at him and smiled eerily. Fucking wet bastard.

"Rumpelstiltskin?" Nothing. A black dog or crow would've probably worked a lot better.

Jared stood on the edge, seconds away from throwing himself in, when Jensen heard the rustle of wings.

"Lorilei," Castiel said from behind him. "His name is Lorilei." His voice was deep and seductive, but Jensen definitely wasn't thinking about that now.

He swirled around in surprise, causing the angel to glare. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

Right. No time to think about how Cas came without even being called.

"Hey Lorilei! You watery prick. Get the fuck away from my boyfriend."

Suddenly, the nix changed tactics, rushing forward. Castiel stepped in between them, trying to shield him. But it was only the last gasp of a dying spirit as it shattered into millions of drops, sparkling in the moonlight, before raining down on him.

He shivered partly from adrenalin and partly from the ice-cold water that got past Cas.

"What the hell?" Jared stared at them in confusion and backing away from the ledge.

Jensen laughed, hugging his boyfriend in relief. That was too close. Way too damn close.

"You're hurt, not-Dean," Castiel said, stepping toward him.

"I'm fine," he growled. "Let's just get out of here."

"I'll meet you at the motel." And with a flurry of wings, the angel was gone.

"Wait," Jared said, stopping Jensen on his way to the car. "What did I miss?"

They were soon back in the motel room waiting for Castiel. Bobby had been briefed, and he shook his head as if it was just another day. Another case. Which by all accounts it had been. He went back to his room, leaving them alone once again.

Jensen explained everything to his boyfriend who was shocked, not only by what he had missed, but also by Jensen's appearance. His brow was cut and bleeding. His chin was cut and bleeding. Bruises lined his neck and jaw. Almost as if the water spirit had tried to squeeze the life right out of him.

Jensen insisted he was fine. He felt jittery and on edge. He couldn't exactly explain why. Probably had something to do with almost losing his best friend and lover. A part of him hoped that Castiel wouldn't show tonight. He wanted nothing more than to hold on tight to Jared and never let go. How in the hell did the Winchesters do this on a day to day basis? Year after year after year.

Jared had a similar idea, it seemed. He wrapped Jensen in his arms, kissing him softly.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Castiel was not looking at them. His head was bowed in embarrassment or something else.

"Thanks back there, Cas," Jensen said. "You really saved our asses."

"You're welcome. Not-Dean."

"I'm just going to hang out with Bobby, while you guys work things out." Jared started for the door.

"Actually, you don't have to leave." The angel shifted nervously. "I've… um… decided not to… you know."

Jensen stared at him in disbelief. Even though he had been hoping they could skip it, for tonight at least, the hesitancy in Castiel's voice caught his attention. He knew the angel was scared. Nervous.

But he also knew he had to do everything in his power to change his mind.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seduction 101-Castiel's first lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know it’s not Saturday, but I thought you guys would like a little Jensen/Castiel smut. I still plan on updating again on Saturday. Hope you guys enjoy. And as always, leave me feedback.

Jared hesitated at the door looking at Jensen for direction.

"I'm sure Bobby could use some company.” Jensen walked over to him and kissed him quickly. “I'll figure things out with Cas. And we'll catch up later, if you know what I mean."

"I think I can figure it out," he said with a smile, as he kissed him again for good measure. "See you Cas."

The angel glanced over at him and then skittered away nervously, not looking at Jensen at all.

Once they were alone, Jensen sat on the bed and pulled Castiel over. "Out with it," he said. "What's the problem?"

He wasn't sure Castiel was going to answer. He fidgeted with his hands, before gazing up at Jensen with a slightly helpless look.

"Cas?'

"What if he doesn't want me?" His deep voice was almost a whisper.

Jensen tipped his face up. "He wants you. I'm almost sure of it. But I can't promise his own stupid pride and stubbornness won't keep him from acting on it. That doesn't mean you shouldn't try." He brushed his thumb lightly across his cheek. "And one thing’s for sure, Cas. I want you."

Deep blue eyes peered at him from under dark lashes. "I'm not having sex with you."

Jensen laughed. He couldn't help it. Castiel looked so earnest. He stood up, running his hands though his short hair.

"Is that funny?"

"No," he said, shaking his head. "Just… you sure know how to deflate a guy's ego."

"I'm sorry. But I belong with Dean. We share a profound bond."

"Which is why we're doing this, remember?" He sat down again next to the angel.

"Of course, I remember. And you are correct. I need to do this. For Dean."

If it wasn't for the fact that he knew Castiel was attracted to him, his self-confidence might have taken a hit. He certainly didn't need any performance anxiety now. "We'll do whatever you want, Cas. If it's too much, just tell me."

"Yes." Almost as if they were conducting a business deal. "But before we do anything I need to heal you."

Jensen had completely forgotten about his injuries. Just discussing them reminded him that they freaking hurt. A lot. Still, he had another idea. "I think we should Indiana Jones this thing. What do you say?"

"I don't understand that reference."

"You know. 'Raiders of the Lost Ark'."

"The Ark of the Covenant?"

Jensen nodded. They were finally getting somewhere.

"Yes. I know of it."

"It's a movie."

"Oh. Then, no."

"Never mind. Just follow my lead. Take off your coat and jacket."

The angel did as he asked, looking skeptical. Or worried. Or constipated. He couldn't really be sure which. Then he rolled up the sleeves of his shirt. Man, that was all kinds of hot. Who knew forearms could be that sexy?

Jensen cleared his throat. "Perfect," he said, motioning for Castiel to sit next to him on the bed.

Once they were settled, he took the angel's hand and placed it on his face. "Now concentrate on healing just one wound at a time."

"That seems ineffective. Why would I do that?"

Jensen sighed. "First of all, you need to trust me, okay? Pain and pleasure mix together sometimes, and it can be arousing."

He tilted his head in confusion and he could tell Cas wasn’t getting it.

"It’s why the pizza man was spanking the babysitter,” Jensen prompted.

"I don’t understand. Is that another movie reference? What does pizza have to do with sex?"

“Never mind,” he said. The angel’s awkward (but hot) discovery of pornos was several seasons later than the one they were currently in. “Just trust me,okay?”

Castiel nodded as he swept his thumb over the open cut on Jensen's brow, healing it in the process. It felt amazing. The touch was hesitant yet purposeful, and the pain vanished almost instantly, leaving a tingling sensation. Encouraged by the effect it had on Jensen, he traced the bruise on his cheek.

Jensen leaned in closer, watching the intent expression on Castiel’s face. The face that was so familiar and yet not at all.

Becoming bolder, Castiel kissed away a bruise on his chin.

Jensen couldn't help the moan that spilled out of his mouth. The angel had no idea how hot he was, and he wanted to escape the slow torture and just push him down and ravish his mouth. But there was something to be said for giving up control.

"Lay down on the bed," Castiel demanded, and Jensen bit back moan. The angel was a warrior, strong, freaking hot. Then Cas preceded to kiss and soothe the pain on each of his cuts and bruises. The painstakingly way he attended to each one caused a different kind of pain for Jensen. His dick was hard and seriously needing some attention. But this wasn't about him; Castiel was running this show.

"Can I kiss you?" He was still nervous and unsure of himself.

Jensen nodded, just short of begging.

The kiss was feathery light, but so full of hope and need and want, that it was as powerful as any kiss he'd experienced. He leaned forward, needing more. Castiel obliged, and the next kiss was firmer. Jensen swept his tongue against his lips, encouraging him to deepen the kiss further. He was a quick learner, and soon they were both kissing each other hard. The moan from the angel clinched the deal. Nothing could have prepared Jensen for this. It was every man's fantasy. The saint and the sinner rolled into one erotic package. He was going to hell for sure, but he was going to enjoy this heavenly ride.

"Dean…" The gasp from his mouth was unbidden, and they both stopped in surprise. "I apologize…" he continued, still short of breath.

"You can call me Dean if you want," Jensen said. "This is practice, right? Tell him what you want, Cas." A part of him objected. Wanted to hear his name from the angel's lips, but that part could just shut the hell up. This wasn't for him, it was for Castiel. And Dean.

"I'm not sure…"

And for the first time that evening, Jensen took control. Pulling Cas down beside him, he wrapped one hand through his hair and with the other pulled the shirt out of his pants. He slipped his hand under the shirt, relishing the feel of skin against his fingers. He peppered his face with kisses.

"I want you so much, Cas," he said in his best Dean voice, low and husky. "I can't stop thinking about you. Tell me you want this."

"You still have some wounds that need to be healed," he said, instead. Jensen wondered if he'd gone too far. "Lay back and be quiet,  _Dean_ , so I can take care of those for you."

The moment of triumph was quickly overshadowed by the feeling of Cas's tongue on his neck. "Oh, fuck, Cas baby, yes, right there." If he was going to be Dean, then he was going to do it right.

He almost lost it all when he felt Cas sucking on his neck, making bruises of his own. At some point he knew he was going to have to remind his body that he was not having sex with the angel, but he couldn't do it now. Not when he was laying on top of him, grinding….

"Shit… stop!" He pushed Cas off, trying to do it gently, but damn that had hurt. And not in the good way. Sometimes pain was just too much _fucking_ pain.

But the look on the angel's face had him regretting his decision.

"I did something wrong."

"No, Cas. It wasn't you. I think I hurt my hip in the water fight." He tried to get up, but Castiel pushed him back down, slapping his hands away from the bruise that was visible from the top of his jeans.

"Unless you can heal it, don't touch."

Bossy Cas was definitely hot.

And then he stopped breathing as Castiel pulled the zipper down on his jeans. His pants got tighter still as the proximity of the angel's hand gave hope to his aching arousal. "Please, Cas," he moaned.

"Shh… I'm taking care of it," he said. But they were obviously not on the same page. Castiel pushed the jeans down on his left side, exposing the bruised and angry hip bone. Still, Jensen couldn't complain as his lips traced the bruise, kissing and mouthing the sensitive flesh. The angle he was at caused his chin to nudge Jensen’s engorged member, and he had a difficult time keeping himself from just humping his face. But that would just scare him away. And no matter what he wanted, Castiel was not ready to give a blow job.

"Is the pain gone?" Cas asked, his breath hot against his skin.

"Mostly," he choked out.

"Where else?" Cas stopped because at that moment, he was directly over Jensen's straining dick. The engorged tip sticking out of the top of his underwear. "Oh…"

"Don't worry about it. Just come back up here."

"Should I kiss it?" he asked, his voice full of innocence and desire.

Seriously, how was he supposed to be the good guy here? "It won't take away the pain," he choked out, "only make it worse."

But Castiel wasn't listening. Maybe it was all those years of being in a human body and not being able to really do anything. Jensen didn't know, and he was almost past the point of caring. Cas leaned down and kissed the tip, tasting the pre-come. Jensen didn't dare look. Feeling his tongue swirling around the edge was almost enough. But watching would cause him to lose it, right then and there.

"Unless you're ready to give your first blow job, Cas, I think you better get back up here."

"Yes, of course," he said, and Jensen could hear the blush in his voice. "I'm sorry. I got carried away. Definitely not ready for that."

Jensen felt relieved and frustrated at the same time. "What do you want to do?"

Castiel kissed him again, and he could feel the gratitude mixed in with the desire, and the saltiness. He knew he did the right thing.

"Can I touch you?"

"Of course.” But he wasn't prepared for Castiel's hand reaching under his jeans and underwear. He bucked up into his exploring hand.

Good things really do come to those who wait. Still, fair was fair.

Castiel was laying on top of him, and Jensen kissed him soundly, letting his hand rub against the angel's erection. They were wound up together, rocking into each other's hands when the door opened.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought… Never mind."

"Jared," Jensen said between little breaths. "Are you staying or going?"

"I'm not sure." He glanced at the angel, whose face was flushed with desire. "Cas?"

His voice was husky, but the message was clear. "Stay."

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And then there were three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who's commented or left Kudos. Seriously, you guys rock. Sorry for any mistakes. I rushed to get this out to you on time.

Castiel's gaze never wavered. If Jensen was a lesser man, or had any issues with insecurity, he might have been intimidated by having someone thrust into his hand while staring at another man. In this instance, he found it extremely arousing. Especially since he was fairly sure Castiel was unaware of his actions.

"Talk to me, Cas," Jared said, his voice sultry. “Tell me what you want.”

There was no way the angel knew what he wanted. Hell, he was barely able to voice his needs before Jared was thrown into the mix.

Castiel's voice was raw and forceful. "Come here."

Okay, so maybe he did know. Jensen's dick reacted favorably to that knowledge.

Once Jared was next to him, the angel's bravado faded quickly. He glanced at Jared and then looked away, licking his lips nervously. "Would you take off your shirt?"

They were still tangled up on the bed, putting Jensen in the unique position of knowing exactly what Castiel found arousing. Jared unbuttoned his shirt causing a clear reaction. In fact, there seemed to be a direct correlation between the amount of skin Jared exposed and the hardness of the dick in his hand. Jensen fought the impulse to speed up his motions. He wanted to watch the angel come apart, but he also didn't want it to end too quickly. It took every bit of will power he had not to just squeeze a little harder.

Instead he focused on his boyfriend. His pecs and abs ... actually every part of him was glorious. Obviously, Cas could appreciate that as well.

"Can I touch you?" Castiel asked, a hint of hesitation in his voice. At Jared's nod, Castiel moved his hands from Jensen's body. And while he felt the loss, he enjoyed the sight of those fingers now brushing feather light touches across Jared's well-defined stomach. Cas hesitated at the waistband, his eyes continuing where his fingers dared not go. Jensen could almost feel the want radiating off of him.

"You're beautiful," Castiel said with a sigh. It would sound cheesy coming from anyone else, but his sincerity was intoxicating. "As are you," the angel whispered against Jensen's skin, obviously not wanting to leave him out.

"You're not so bad yourself." Jensen winked, causing him to flush an inviting color.

"Do you want to kiss me?" Jared regained their attention, a hopeful look on his face.

"Yes..." Again hesitant. Again, hot as hell. "But I shouldn't."

Time for a little damage control. "Cas, buddy, he's not Sam."

Castiel glanced at him, his look confused. "I am aware of that."

Jensen shook his head. "No, I mean you don't have to feel guilty about this, because he  _is not_  Sam. Not Dean's brother."

He didn't speak again, just nodded. It was all the encouragement he needed.

Jared was careful not to spook him as their lips brushed together. It was sweet and shy, and God he wanted some of that. As soon as they were finished, Jensen tugged on his boyfriend's hand.

"Don't be stingy. Bring some over here." Jared kissed him passionately, letting go of the pent-up emotions he was holding in. The barometer in Jensen's hand jumped with interest. He almost lost control at the needy breath escaping from Castiel's lips. Obviously, he liked that.

"Gotta ask. Are you imagining us as Sam and Dean right now?"

Cas glanced away, the blush on his cheeks deepening. It was all the answer Jensen needed.

Damn kinky angels.

They both stared at the angel appreciatively. Castiel was rocking the sinner/saint thing, and he realized then that Dean didn’t stand a chance.

"Do you even know how freaking hot you are?"

Castiel reacted to this by reaching for Jensen and kissing him hard, as if he was finally letting go of his inhibitions… his fear.

It was an important step. Not only was this his first real experience with anything sexual, but he'd been fighting against the feeling that he was somehow betraying Dean by being there with them. Jensen knew this. He could feel it in every action and reaction the angel had. Loosening up. Exploring his sexuality. It was important. If for no other reason than it would give him the confidence he needed to approach Dean.

Castiel deepened the kiss, dragging Jensen into his lap. He pulled his shirt completely off, his hands exploring his chest. Jensen returned the favor, suddenly wanting to know if he had  _it_.

The freckle was there, slightly above Castiel's right nipple. He kissed it, memories of kissing Misha in the exact same spot flooding his mind.

Freaky ass parallel universe.

And although they looked exactly alike, there were profound differences between the two. Misha enjoyed sex. There was a hint of playfulness in everything he said and did. Unlike Castiel, whose actions were permeated with a seriousness. Almost as if he was enjoying himself against his will.

The sudden intake of breath reminded him of where he was and who he was with. Castiel had never experienced anything like this, and Jensen owed it to him to be with him, in the present. He flicked the nipple with his tongue, enjoying how responsive the angel was. Taking it into his mouth, he sucked, reducing him to a whimpering mess. Jensen wondered if he would react similarly to having his dick sucked. And while they couldn't do that-it would be too much, too soon-it didn't stop Jensen from wanting to experience it.

Castiel was urgently rubbing, touching, and mouthing everything within reach, his movements jerky and desperate. Jensen pulled him close, whispering in his ear.

"You okay?" At his nod, he kissed him deeply, trying to calm him down. Slow everything down.

He could feel, more than see, Jared moving away from them. Giving them some space. Castiel must have noticed as well, because he grabbed Jared’s hand before he could get away, guiding him on to the bed.

"Are you sure?" Jared asked.

"Yes. I want…" He paused, clearly having difficulty expressing his needs.

"What do you want, Cas?" Jensen asked.

"I want to share Dean… I mean not-Dean." He flushed at his slip but recovered quickly. "Watching you together is very satisfying. But I also want him. Do you understand? Is that okay?"

"Hell, yes," Jensen said. "More than okay." He didn't care how he ended up the meat in this sandwich, he was happy to be the main event. It again reminded him of Misha, although  _he_  insisted on being in the middle on most occasions. He couldn't think of that. Of him. It wouldn't help Castiel if he had an emotional breakdown in the middle of the angel’s first sexual experience.

Castiel glanced back at Jared. Maybe it was the hungry look on the other man’s face that gave him the confidence he needed. “Take off your clothes.”

Jared closed his eyes for a second, pressing his lips together. Jensen recognized that look. His boyfriend was trying to get control of himself. Bossy Cas was hot.   

As Jared stripped off his pants, Castiel watched him, his eyes roaming over his body and stopping at the bulge in his underwear. He licked his lips, his face flushed. “Everything off.” His glanced up at Jared. “If that’s okay.”

“Whatever you want.” Jared quickly disposed of his briefs and Jensen couldn’t help but appreciate his hard cock standing proudly, the tip of it almost purple and shining with precum.

Castiel reached for it and then stopped. His hand in midair as if he couldn’t make up his mind.

“Please touch me, Cas,” Jared said as he guided the angel’s hand to his erection. They all three made appreciative noises at the tentative touch. Castiel ran his thumb over the top, causing Jared to fall back on the bed, his body jerking up uncontrollably. Castiel rubbed his finger and thumb together as if testing the substance before bringing it to his mouth.

“Cas, buddy. You’re killing us here,” Jensen said.

“That was not my intent.” His voice was like molten gravel, as he reached for Jared once again.

“Jensen’s turn,” Jared said before Castiel could touch him.

Castiel glanced down. “I’m sorry.”

Jared tipped his head up. “Don’t be. I just don’t want it to end too soon. And when you touch me…you’re so hot, Cas.”

“I am?”  

As an answer, Jared kissed him hard. “So fucking hot.” He gave him another quick kiss and then whispered something in his ear. Castiel flushed and they both looked at him.

_Fuck._

Castiel moved so Jensen was on top of him and in between his legs. His hands slipped down Jensen's pants, gripping his ass. Jared kissed his way down Jensen’s back. Together they managed to pull his pants completely off, and he worried that maybe they were going past the point of no return.

Jensen buried his face in the angel's neck, breathing in his scent. He somehow completely lost control of the situation. Jared was instructing Castiel on where to put his hands, and before he knew what was happening, he could feel his cheeks being pulled apart and a tongue at his hole.

Fuck. It was too much. Jared obviously did not get the memo that they were taking it slow with the angel--not showing him how to  _rim_  someone. But he couldn't complain. He couldn't even fucking think to be honest. Between the feeling of Jared's gifted tongue teasing and swiping, and Castiel's heavy breathing, he was too close. Add to that, the angel thrusting against him as he watched, a look that was equal parts innocence and an eagerness to learn, and Jensen couldn't help but completely lose it.

Damn his talented boyfriend. He wanted to let Castiel get there first. Not lose control like some horny teenager.

As he focused on touching the angel, getting his rhythm back, he used his other hand to fondle his balls, rolling them in his fingers. The sounds Castiel made as he came were primitive, and had Jared quickly following his lead.

Afterwards they collapsed on the bed. The angel insisted on cleaning them all up with a touch of his hand. They were still in various stages of undress. Castiel had on his tie and underwear but nothing else. Jensen had nothing on. Jared was once again wearing his shirt, although it was completely unbuttoned, and that was it.

Castiel seemed to be back to normal. In fact, there was no evidence of shyness or regret. "Thank you both," he said seriously. "This has been very educational."

"Get anything you can use?" Jared sounded genuinely interested, and Jensen smacked his arm.

"Yes, I believe so," he said. "Although I feel I am not ready for that thing you did." They all knew the  _thing_ he was referring to.

"It's a skill."

"It must take a lot of practice."

"Okay," Jensen said. "Moving on." Were they really sitting there practically nude, calmly discussing Jared's ability to lick his asshole? There was only so much angel-bonding he could take.

"You'll do fine, Cas," he said. "Dean won't know what hit him."

Castiel tilted his head in confusion. "I do not believe I will need to resort to violence."

He rolled his eyes. "Tomorrow you'll take us to Balthazar, right?"

"I can take you now if you wish."

Jensen shook his head. "We need sleep, Cas. Lots of it."

"Very well," he said, standing up. Suddenly, he was fully dressed, trench coat and all. "I will return in the morning."

"Wait, before you pop out of here…" Jensen jumped up, guiding the angel to the other side of the room. "Sure you're okay? I mean… are we good?"

"Yes, not-Dean," he said with a small smile. "We are good. Thank you again, for helping me."

"My pleasure." He clapped him on the shoulder. "And I mean literally... my pleasure."

He wasn't even sure Castiel heard him. He'd disappeared without notice. Something Jensen would probably never get used to.

He hurried back to bed and into the arms of his waiting boyfriend. Tonight they would hold each other, recovering from their eventful day. Tomorrow they would confront Balthazar and find their way home.

Back to their time… their place… and their Misha.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are going home...maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for the comments and kudos! I want to especially thank Wordcluster9, Along_for_the_Ride, LeafZelindor for their encouraging comments!

"So nice of you lot to finally show." Balthazar glared at Castiel before turning his attention to them.

Jensen fought the urge to strangle him. But this wasn't their friend, Sebastian. This angel could do serious damage if he was pissed off. And they needed to play nice to get back home. It was difficult knowing he was responsible for everything they'd gone through. Being torn away from friends, family and Misha. Thrown into this fucked up world. Of course, if he hadn't brought them here, they would have never met Castiel. Something he didn't want to think about right now.

"Balthazar," he said, calmer than he felt. "Time to explain yourself."

"Of course. Once Castiel leaves we can get down to business."

"I'm not going anywhere."

Jensen couldn't help but notice the way Castiel moved in front of them. Protective-Cas gave him a warm feeling inside. He could also read the determined look on his face. Cas was like an immovable object. And no matter what Balthazar said, the angel was involved in this. He had a right to stay.

"I have to agree with Balthazar," Jared said unexpectedly. "Castiel if you don't mind." It was not said unkindly, but the angel still looked crushed.

Jensen glanced at his boyfriend. He knew Jared had an idea about what was going on, but he couldn't understand why Cas was being excluded.

"I'm not leaving." Obviously, neither could the angel.

Jared gave Jensen  _the_  look, and he rolled his eyes. Why was he always the one who had to smooth things over? Still, he trusted Jared, and if he said Cas had to go, then he had to go.

He pulled the angel aside. "Cas, buddy, look. I don't know what's going on here. I don't. But you need to let us take care of it." He cringed at his own words. He was sounding more Dean-like every day. Seriously, they had to get out of this freaking place.

"I want to stay."

"I get that, I do. But if Jared says you need to leave then that's what's gotta happen. You trust us right?"

"Yes," he said reluctantly.

"Alright then. And promise me you’re not going to listen in. We won't leave without saying goodbye."

"Fine," he said with a grumble. "I promise."

A swoosh of his wings, and he was gone.

Jensen sighed heavily, making his way back to his partner in crime.

"Been playing spin the bottle with the angels, have we? What would Dean say about you messing with his things?"

"Cas isn't a thing, you jackass."

"Touchy."

"Could we just get on with it?" Jared was calm as he grabbed Jensen's hand and squeezed reassuringly.

"It's simple really," Balthazar said. "I brought you two here because I don't want to die."

"And how are we supposed to help with that?" He could tell Jared expected his answer, and he was tired of being the only one in the dark.

"Figure it out genius."

Jensen wasn't normally a violent person, but today he wanted to embrace his Dean-like instincts and just gank the bastard.

Balthazar sighed dramatically. "It's obvious, isn't it? I want to know how I died so I can stop it from happening."

"And we're the only ones that can help you," Jared said.

"I tried everyone else. I went to the future and interrogated your imbecilic counterparts. They didn't even know I was dead. I mean, they suspected, but they didn't even care enough to know for sure. So, I went to the next logical person. My brother, Castiel."

Jensen suddenly knew why Cas was not there. Future Castiel, in his desire to reach God-like status, had killed Balthazar. He'd felt betrayed when his brother had helped the Winchesters, and he'd stabbed him in the back.

This current Castiel didn't know any of this.

"I'm guessing he wasn't too forthcoming?"

"No, he wasn't," Balthazar said. "He told me he didn't know, but I could tell he was lying. And the only reason he would lie is if he had something to do with it."

"How did you figure it out in the first place?" Jensen asked.

The angel didn't respond.

"It was us… or rather Sam and Dean," Jared said.

Jensen was confused. "Wait, I thought they didn't know."

"They didn't," he said to Jensen, before turning to the angel. "So, they summoned you, expecting the current Balthazar. Past-you showed up instead."

"Give the man a cookie."

"Wait," Jensen said. "That doesn't make sense. If was in the script we'd know it."

"We haven't gotten that script yet. We're only up to where they've summoned Balthazar to help Castiel, who is now human, with an army of fallen angels on his ass."

Not sure it was a good idea to give the angel  _all_  that information. But whatever Cat. Bag. Out. Done.

"So let me get this straight. The Winchesters summon you. And since there is no you available, you from the past comes forward. That's one powerful spell."

"Well I was doing some time hopping, just for kicks. Might have something to do with it."

Jensen rolled his eyes. Freaking angels. Didn't know when to stay put and leave things alone.

"I still don't get it. If the Winchesters summoned you, why did you come to us?"

Balthazar glanced at Jared. "Seriously what do you see in this guy. Obviously hot, with a nice ass but not too bright."

"Explain it to me. Pretend I'm slow."

"Sweetheart, I don't have to pretend," he said. "I told you, I went to the Winchesters. They didn't bloody know. They thought I was still alive. I thought we covered this."

He'd forgotten how cheeky this angel was. "Fine, so you figured it out."

"Not right away, genius. I just wondered why they got me instead of future me. So I went looking around. And guess what. I wasn't there. In any future after 2011. Kind of pissed me off. In my future hopping, I saw Castiel and myself send the Winchesters to TV land, and it gave me the idea. I figured as the actors, you would know, so I did the only thing I could. I knew if I went to your universe, my powers would be diminished or gone completely. I couldn't have that could I? So I brought you here. Everyone caught up now? Can we proceed? Because I'm getting really bored with this."

"Give me an angel blade, I'll take care of that."

"Then how will you get home, sweetheart? Think before you speak. I know you have a brain in there somewhere. Unlike the real Dean."

As Jensen lurched forward, Jared grabbed his arm. "Calm down. Remember the rule. Don't piss off the angels."

"Fine." He threw up his hands and walked away. He'd just have to let Jared take care of it. He couldn't deal with this freaking angel anymore.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Balthazar wants to play let's make a deal while Jensen wants to give in to his Dean-ness and just gank the bastard. Thankfully, Jared's there to save the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you guys for continuing to read this and give me your thoughts. It really helps keep me on task. :)

"Do we have a deal or not?" Balthazar's expression was borderline bored, but Jensen wasn't fooled. There was a twitchiness around his eyes that gave him away.

"Not."

The look on the angel's face was almost comical. Jensen might have enjoyed it more, if he wasn't equally surprised.

"Excuse me?" Balthazar stepped forward, but Jared didn’t back down.

"You heard me, Balthazar. No deal."

"Are you serious?" he asked before turning to Jensen. "Is he serious?" He was clearly losing what little patience he had.

Jensen remained impassive as he studied his boyfriend. That was certainly his 'serious' face. He'd seen it often enough. Usually after Misha had taken something way too far. "Afraid so."

"I'd rather live and die in this messed up world than give you that information,” Jared said.

"Then why are we still talking?" Balthazar waved his arms around, obviously pissed. Ready to smite them both just for the fun of it.

"Jared? Can I have a minute?" He turned them away from the angel, lowering his voice.

Jared smiled indulgently. "You know he can still hear us, right?"

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes, trying to ignore Balthazar. "What are you doing?" His voice was barely a whisper, even though he knew it didn't matter.

"Trust me okay?" Jared tipped his chin up so he could give him the look. The one that always worked on him. The I-got-this-babe-don’t-worry look. He rubbed his thumb across Jensen’s chin. Just his touch was enough to calm his fears. Well, almost.

Jensen sighed, and Jared squeezed his arm reassuringly.

"As cute as this is, can we just get on with it?" Balthazar crossed his arms, glaring at them both. "Or are we done here? Is that what you're telling me?"

Jared turned to face the angel once again. "Not exactly."

"I'm going to need more than that."

"It's just… no one should have that much power, Balthazar. Knowing what's going to happen to you is a little like playing God. Your little trip to the future should have showed you how well that works."

Jensen could tell by the expression on the angel's face that he understood. Castiel was all heart. He had the best intentions and always fought for the innocent. If he was corrupted by power, then really what chance did Balthazar have?

"We don't want to change history," Jared added.

Jensen hated disagreeing with his boyfriend, but he couldn't remain quiet. "We don't? Cuz I'm pretty sure that's exactly what we want to do."

"But we can't change too much, Jensen. We have no idea how it will affect people. We could make things much worse."

"Wait," Balthazar interrupted. "It's not okay for me to know how I die, but it's perfectly fine for the both of you to go around playing touched by an angel? You think that's not going to change things?"

"No, I do. I absolutely do," Jared said. "But I think maybe that's all we need."

They both stared at him in confusion.

"What does that even mean?"

Jensen was glad the angel asked the question he was biting back. He really didn't want to piss Jared off.

"Castiel is in love with Dean."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"We're pretty sure, and Jensen you might be in the best position to know for sure, but we think Dean's in love with Castiel."

Jensen felt the blush creep up his neck. He wasn't sure why. Maybe second-hand embarrassment for his character who just so happened to be real. "He's got it bad," he mumbled.

"What is your point? This is not some overrated Celine Dion song. None of this is news to me."

"No," Jared said. "But as you so eloquently pointed out, we've had some interactions with Castiel." Amazingly, he said this without hesitation or blushing.

"If that's what you want to call it."

"Aren't you curious as to why?"

"I assumed it was because your friend here likes to touch things that don't belong to him."

Jensen flushed. He felt like a kid with his hand caught in cookie jar. This time his embarrassment had nothing to do with Dean. "Hey," he said defensively. "He's not a thing, and he came to us."

"Really?" Balthazar seemed surprised at that.

Jensen wasn't sure why. Did he not think Cas would be that brave?

The angel still seemed puzzled and annoyed. "What difference does it make?"

"Really?" Jared smiled, clearly enjoying himself. "And you were making fun of Jensen? Cuz we both get it."

_Or not._

Still, Jensen played along. He didn't have a freaking clue where Jared was going with this, but he sure as hell wasn't letting Balthazar know that.

Jared shook his head as if Balthazar was the slowest person in world.

"The sooner you explain it, the sooner I can think about sending you home. I'm tired of the games, boys. Let's just get on with it shall we?"

"Fine," Jared said. "You had to notice that future Castiel teamed up with someone he shouldn't."

"Crowley," the angel growled. "I also know the reason he did it, and I don't see how it has anything to do with what we're talking about. Are you saying I should just stop him? Because I don't think I can. I certainly can't get him all the souls he needs, and Rafael is a real threat.

"True," Jared agreed. "But before Crowley approached him, he went to someone else."

Suddenly Jensen got it. Because even though Dean didn't know, not really, he knew. It was in the script. "Cas went to Dean for help," he said in answer to Balthazar's confused look. "But he changed his mind when he saw how content he seemed to be with Lisa."

"So, you're saying if our little Castiel gets the balls to make a move on his hunter, then I might not die? Is that really what you're telling me? That my life is reduced to the whim of a love-sick angel and his emotionally constipated Romeo?"

"All I know is that if they're together, Crowley doesn't have a chance of getting to him," Jared said. "Cas won't feel all alone and vulnerable. And he knows Dean would flip out if he even thought about it. No guarantee you still wouldn't die. But without the pact that Crowley and Cas made, lots of bad things might not happen."

"Season 7," Jensen said, shaking his head.

"Don't really have a choice, do I?"

"Not really. The only choice you have is whether to send us back or not."

Balthazar looked like he was seriously considering leaving them there and while Jensen cared about Cas, he missed his home, his friends, but most of all his Misha.

"If you don't send us back," Jensen said. "I'll gank you myself, you son of a bitch.

"Careful, Jensen." Balthazar said the name snidely. "Your Dean is showing."

He stepped closer, but before he could do anything Jared was there with his hand on his arm. Right. They needed him to get home. So, no killing the obnoxious angel then.

"Are we good?" Jared said.

Balthazar sighed heavily. "Fine, whatever."

"Wait, so you're really gonna send us back?" Jensen didn't trust Balthazar one bit.

"Yes. Because as obnoxious as those two are, I prefer them to you lot."

Suddenly, the world seemed brighter. And that was saying something in this color-deficient place. Seriously, why did everything have to be so dark and dismal here?

"I just need to recreate the ritual. I have the ingredients ready, so I'll just zap you back and we can finish this."

"Pretty confident weren't you?" Jared smiled at the angel. The good mood was infectious.

"I never intended on actually leaving either of you here."

Jared rolled his eyes.

"Wait. We can't leave."

"Are you kidding me right now?" Balthazar had his hand raised, ready to transport them to Bobby's house.

"We have to say good bye to Cas," Jensen said with a whisper to Jared.

"Right. We have to say goodbye to Cas."

"Fine," Balthazar said with a huff. "Call Juliet, then. He can give you a lift." And with a dramatic flourish, he was gone.

.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goodbyes all around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I rushed through editing this to get it out quickly, so ignore any mistakes. I will be in Chicago tomorrow morning for the Young Women’s March, and I wanted to post this early. If you are there at the march, look me up. I’ll be the one wearing a pink hat. 😉 Thanks for all who have given me kudos or commented. I will list everyone out next week

Jensen realized almost immediately that they had a problem. "Damn it. We asked Cas not to listen in, and that dickwad just stranded us here." The room they were in was a cross between an abandoned warehouse and a strip club. Random poles were everywhere. He didn't even want to think about Balthazar using the place. "Where the hell are we, anyway?"

He rubbed his eyes trying to forestall the headache he could feel building right behind them. He was with Dean on this one… freaking angels. "I mean, it's not like we can just pray to him, if he doesn't have his ears on."

"Well," Jared said. "We could call him." He pulled his phone out of his pocket and wiggled it. Only it wasn't his. It wasn't the one Misha had bedazzled as a prank. Instead, it was Sam Winchester's honest-to-God cell phone.

"Did you have that the whole time?" Jensen asked, thinking back to his embarrassing moments of prayer.

"No. Not the whole time," Jared said. "I found it in his coat." He quickly dialed Castiel's number, holding the phone out so they could both hear.

"Hello?"

It was funny how Castiel always seemed surprised… like he wondered who could be calling him. When really? Who could be calling him?

"Sam?"

"No. Not Sam. Castiel it's me. Jared."

"Oh." He sounded disappointed. "Not-Sam."

The silence stretched uncomfortably. Jensen pulled the phone out of his hand.

"Hey Cas, buddy, could you come get us? Balthazar just left us here."

There was a pause. "So now you need me."

Jensen rolled his eyes. The angel was definitely still pissed. "Cas, get your ass…"

"I'm here," he said from behind them, startling them both.

"Don't do that."

"But you just asked me to. Would you like me to leave again?"

"No, no," Jared said quickly, trying to salvage the situation, and assuage hurt feelings all at the same time. "Look Cas, I know you wanted to stay, but it's really better if you don't know what's going to happen."

"I understand."

He was staring at the ground, and Jensen sighed.

"Do you understand?" he asked. "Because seriously, there are some things you don't need to know until or unless they come true."

"What do you mean, unless?"

Jared gave him a warning look, but it was too late. Some things just couldn't be unsaid.

"I mean…" He faltered, looking to Jared for help.

"Just us being here could have made a difference."

"I suppose…"

"And that's a good thing. You wanted to change things." Jensen smiled encouragingly.

"With Dean," Jared added, unnecessarily.

"Yes, of course."

Thankfully, Castiel seemed satisfied with that because Jensen really wanted to get out of there.

But when the angel spoke next, they could hear the sadness in his voice. "So where you come from Dean and I do not get together."

Okay so maybe not exactly  _satisfied._

"Look Cas, just because it hasn't happened doesn't mean it won't. The future's not set in stone. You should know that from your time travels."

"And yet we were never able to save Mary Winchester," he said, his voice sounding defeated.

Jensen once again glanced at his boyfriend for help. They had to do something. This ship was sinking fast.

"Hold that thought," Jared said. "I think we should have this conversation in a more comfortable setting."

"Of course." Castiel touched his fingers to their foreheads, without any warning, and they were suddenly back in Bobby's study.

So was Bobby.

"Where have you idjits been? I've been looking all over for you." Bobby was obviously in one of his moods. Even so, Jensen found it slightly endearing.

"Freaking angels," he said by way of explanation, ignoring the glare he got from Cas.

That seemed to satisfy the hunter.

"I'm gonna be gone for a couple of days. Garth wants some help with a case over in Missouri."

"Do you need us?" Jared asked, prompting Jensen to smack him on the arm. They stared at each other in silent argument. They couldn't possibly go, but he could tell exactly what Jared was thinking. Sam and Dean would have asked.

"No, I think I got this," Bobby said packing his necessities as they talked. "Besides I need some time away from you two. You boys are gonna drive me to drink." He held up the bottle of Hunter's Helper for emphasis.

At Jensen's look he added, "Okay, to drink more." They watched silently as he finished up. Finally, he threw his bag over his shoulder.

"Bye, Bobby," Jared said. "It was nice seeing you."

"Yeah, man, take care of yourself."

"See, this is what I'm talking about. You're both acting like you're never gonna see me again."

"Hunting is dangerous," Jared said, trying to throw something in that sounded right.

Castiel watched them, and Jensen swore he could see a flicker of amusement on his face. He gave him a warning look, and Cas mouthed, "What?"

"Well okay then." Jensen wanted to hug Bobby. It sounded irrational, but where they came from Bobby was dead. And even though they saw Jim around when he was in an episode as a ghost or memory or whatever now and then, he felt a wave of nostalgia for the gruff man. Maybe it was because he knew they would be leaving soon. Leaving Castiel. And even though they still had Misha, he was going to miss the quirky angel. That was probably it.

"I'm out of here," Bobby said, taking the opportunity to leave the room as quickly as possible.

"You really spooked him."

"Me?" Jensen said. "It wasn't my fault."

"Is someone going to explain to me what's going on?" Castiel said. The amusement was completely gone from his face.

"Well, we talked to Balthazar…"

"Obviously."

"Don't interrupt me every few minutes Cas if you want the story."

He looked contrite. "My apologies. Go on."

"We talked to Balthazar," he said again. Just for spite. "And he's agreed to send us home."

Castiel seemed skeptical. "What does he want in exchange? Knowing my brother, he must want something."

"Actually, we were able to convince him that  _us_  just being here could work things out for him. Possibly."

Castiel nodded and if angels could blush, he probably would have. "You told him about Dean and I? I mean there's nothing to tell but you know…" He glanced away embarrassed. Jensen decided to end his misery.

"We didn't tell him anything he didn't already know, Cas."

"Good. Thank you."

Jensen nodded. He knew Castiel was probably worried they told Balthazar about what went down the other night. Or rather who all went down the other night. Jensen wasn't about to voice his suspicion that the angel had been watching them all along.

"Okay, here's the deal Castiel. Balthazar is sending us home in a few minutes..."

The angel glanced up, panic and hope both warring for dominance in his eyes. Panic that they were leaving. Hope at having Dean back. "So soon?"

"Soon? It's been forever," Jensen said, and regretted it almost immediately. He could tell Castiel took it personally. "I mean, shit, Cas, that came out wrong." He grabbed the angel’s hands and stared into his blue eyes. "Honestly, I wouldn't change anything. If I could somehow go back and avoid coming here, I wouldn't do it. I'm not sorry at all that I met you."

"But I'm not--"

"Stop. Just Stop." He pulled the angel into a hug, which he thankfully returned. Jensen breathed in the scent that was uniquely Castiel. Well, it was probably a little bit of Jimmy, too, but that was beside the point. He couldn't resist kissing him on the neck. "You're an amazing badass Angel of the Lord. You got this okay? Give him hell," Jensen said as he pulled away. "I want you to go after Dean, and you make him your bitch."

"I don't understand," the angel said slowly, tilting his head in confusion. Jensen smirked at him, and his face cleared. "No, wait… I think I do."

He could see by the embarrassment on Castiel's face that he understood perfectly.

"Dean Winchester is in love with you, whether he admits it or not. Trust me, I know. And even if for some stupid reason he pushes you away, I want you to remember that it's not because he doesn't want you. It's because he's confused and a stubborn idiot. Just don't stop trying okay?"

"I promise. I will continue to pursue Dean until he is …. my bitch."

Jensen smiled fondly as he touched Castiel's face, trying to memorize every inch. Every single bit that looked so familiar but was, in actuality, quite different. Would he somehow lose Castiel when he was back with Misha? He hoped not.

Leaning down Cas kissed him softly. Jensen recognized it as a promise that he would not hesitate in his mission. That he would do whatever he needed to do to get Dean.

Jensen couldn't help deepening the kiss. Not too much but enough to let Cas know how much he would miss  _this_. Miss him.

Jared cleared his throat. "Sorry to interrupt."

They pulled away, both slightly dazed.

"But Balthazar will be here any moment.”

"Right, bye Cas," he said again, kissing him on the cheek.

"Goodbye." He hesitated. "Jensen."

He felt more pleased than he probably should have that the angel said his name, even if the pronunciation was not quite right.

"My turn," Jared said, pushing him away to get to Castiel before the douchy angel showed up.

And with an equal amount of surprise, Jensen watched as Cas pulled Jared into a heated kiss. It was almost as if he was afraid Jared wouldn't kiss him back. It was amazing watching the two of them, and Jensen wondered if he could get Balthazar to give them another hour or so.

But that thought lasted only a second because on the other side was Misha, and he couldn't wait to get back to him.

Jared seemed a little shell shocked when they finally pulled apart.

"Wow, Cas that was… wow," Jared said, for once at a loss for words.

"This is the last opportunity I will have. I want to thank you both…"

They smiled fondly at him, as he seemed to struggle with what he wanted to say.

"For… for making it extremely difficult for me to look at Sam Winchester in the same way  _ever_  again. Or Sam and Dean's relationship. They are brothers." He shook his head. "It will be difficult."

Jensen laughed. So not where he thought that was headed. "You're welcome, Cas." The angel was already somewhat awkward around Sam. Now it was probably going to be a thousand times worse.

"I am grateful though. For everything you've both done."

"Our pleasure, Cas," Jared said, beating Jensen to it. Although it sounded less suggestive coming from Jared. "And I mean it."

"Well if you boys are done playing footsie." Balthazar appeared next to them, causing Jensen to jump in surprise.

He glared at him. Perverted angel was probably watching the whole exchange.

"What? Do you want me to go away?"

"No. No," Jared said. "We're ready. Right?"

"Almost," Castiel said, pulling them both into a hug. "Goodbye, Jared and Jensen." This time the names seemed to flow much easier.

Reluctantly, they pulled away, and with a ruffle of feathers, he was gone. Jensen missed him almost immediately. Still he had Jared, and he knew in a few minutes time he'd have Misha, as well. And he'd always have the memories…

He froze, staring at Jared.

"What?"

Instead of answering, he addressed the angel. "I want to remember."

"Excuse me?"

"This isn't my first time doing this, Balthazar. I know once we leave here, if things change, we might not be able to remember this. And I want to remember everything."

"Me, too," Jared said, giving him a surprised look like he couldn't believe Jensen thought of it.

"Yeah, I bet you do," Balthazar said with a smirk.

Whatever. Jensen didn't care what the angel thought.

"Just make it happen," Jared said, glaring at him.

"Fine. You'll both be able to remember your little adventure. Happy?"

"Yes, actually, I am," Jensen said, his excitement building at the thought of going home. "Let's get on with it."

"Fine." A swish of his wrist and everything they needed to reverse the spell appeared. Balthazar handed the lamb's blood to Jared, who seemed reluctant to take it.

"Wait," Jensen said. "We fought an evil water spirit and you're squeamish about lamb's blood?"

"I hate the thought of slaughtering innocent animals for this."

"Seriously, can we just get on with it?" Balthazar was getting a little pissy, and Jensen worried they might lose him soon if they didn't hurry.

"Go ahead," he said.

Balthazar repeated the spell in Latin, as Jared added the necessary ingredients. Jensen grabbed on to him, suddenly afraid of losing him in the process.

Jared's hand in his, their fingers laced together, was the last thing he remembered before everything went white.

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will the boys get home to their Misha?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks to everyone one for the kudos and comments. A special shout out to Along_for_the_Ride, LeafZelindor, and fanreader for your inspiring comments. The time frame for this fic is Season 9. So, spoilers for that. Although there are some changes, thanks for the boys interference. I have three chapters left on this. Then I plan to write a story about the brothers coming back from TV land. It will include memories of their time away, and Castiel’s seduction of Dean.

The light consumed him, and for a moment Jensen was disoriented. When his vision finally cleared, he glanced around anxiously. Everything looked the same. The old worn out furniture seemed to mock him. Jared was staring into the basin, his mouth moving in a chant or whispered prayer. Had it worked? A quick peek at the ceiling told him everything he needed to know.

They were finally home.

He smiled as he caught Jared's eye, his relief a tangible thing.

"Cut!" the director yelled, glaring at him. "Seriously Jensen. Two more minutes to get the shot." He shook his head. "Okay let's take it from when Sam throws in the blood."

"Action."

"Where the hell is that douchebag, anyway?" He had no idea if things had changed so he just went with the line he was supposed to say before they got zapped out of there. At this point he didn't even care about anything but finding Misha.

"Cut! You guys have to quit making up your own lines. Just stand there and look pretty so we can get the close up."

Jensen used every ounce of skill he had to not blow the shot. He knew they had to get this before they'd be allowed off set. It was hard keeping the smile off his face. He wasn’t sure what emotion the scene called for now, but deliriously happy probably wasn’t it.

Finally, the director just gave up. "I think that's best were going to get for today. I want you both here bright and early tomorrow, ready to work."

Jared pulled him off the set. "Let's find Misha," he said with a grin.

As it happened their friend found them.

Misha squinted just a bit as he approached them cautiously. "Dean?" His gaze flicked over to Jared for a second before returning to Jensen.

In that moment, he felt a bit overwhelmed. The familiarity of seeing Misha again and yet noticing those Cas-like elements threw him. Add to that the confirmation that Dean and Sam had actually been there with Misha. Although it wasn't really a surprise, the feelings of jealously were unexpected. What if he preferred the hunter?

So his voice was gruffer than he intended.

"Do I look like Dean to you?"

Misha gave him that pensive look he sometimes shared with the angel. "Is that a trick question?"

"You know what I mean." God, he hated that he felt so awkward. Around  _his_  Misha.

Jared smacked him on the arm. "Don't mind him, Mish. He's still trying to shed his Dean-suit."

"So, you guys are really back?" Misha suddenly smiled. It was beautiful and toothy, and it threatened to overtake his face. "It's about fucking time." He hugged Jensen tightly, and for the first time in a long time, everything felt right.

Misha finally pulled away, searching Jensen's face like he couldn't believe it was actually him. Satisfied he grabbed him, pulling him in to a passionate kiss. It didn't take Jensen long to get with the program. He kissed Misha like there was no tomorrow. Because he knew now there might not be. That's what he'd learned. Nothing was a certainty.

As the kiss ended they both noticed Jared standing there, impatiently waiting for his turn.

"Come here you," Misha said pulling him close and giving him the same treatment. They were out in the open, something they usually didn't do.

Jensen didn't care. In fact, he was determined never to hide again. If the execs didn't like it, they could just kiss his ass.

Once the necessary touching and kissing was over, at least temporarily, the questions began.

"Did things change?" Jensen asked.

"Yes. Your doing, I suppose?"

He nodded, hoping that things were better.

"Wait," Jared said. "You have a memory of both time lines?"

"Yes, of course. Don't you?"

"No." He glared at Jensen. "What did I tell you about pissing off an angel of the Lord?"

"That feathery bastard. He let us keep our memories but didn't fill us in on the new ones," Jensen said. He should have ganked him when he had the chance. And he seriously needed to get Dean out of his head.

"Was it Balthazar?"

"Yeah. That douchbag. So are things really different? I mean for the better?"

"Yes. Well… kind of."

"Meaning?" Jared asked.

"No more Season 7 or rather a better one."

"That's something. What about Cas and Dean? Are they together?" Jensen really wanted to know but was almost afraid of the answer.

"No."

He scrubbed his face in frustration as if he could somehow wipe away how much that information hurt.

"But they were," Misha said hurriedly. "Until this season. Dean pushed him away so he could save Sam."

Jensen shook his head. Would that guy ever get a clue?

"Fuck, I missed you guys." Misha pulled them into a group hug.

"Let's go to my trailer and catch up on everything we've missed. And I'm not talking about the show." Jared's voice was low, and Jensen knew exactly what he was referring to, and it didn't involve any angels.

"Probably not a good idea," Misha said. "Besides I don't want a quickie in the trailer between takes."

"Since when?" Jensen was getting cranky. All he could think about was getting his boyfriends alone.

"Since I've been without my two favorite men for over 3 days. I want to take my fucking time. Do you have a problem with that Jensen?"

"Nope," he said. Both fearing and enjoying this side of Misha.

"I don't want to rush either. We can take as much time as we want tonight." Jared grabbed Misha's hand, rubbing his thumb over the back as a promise of things to come.

"I'm afraid we can't do that either," Misha said with a sad smile. "No time. You guys have to be on set early tomorrow, and you have 3 ½ seasons to catch up on. Thank God for Netflix."

"I think I can wing it." It wasn't like Jared, but they'd already waited so long, and even a minute longer felt like too much.

"Really? Sam's got an angel inside him. You might want to know about that beforehand."

"Wait? What?" Jared shook his head in protest. "Sam would never agree to another angel possession. Not after Lucifer."

"Dean kind of tricked him into it."

"But why? It doesn't make sense."

"You'll just have to watch to find out. Sex after. If there's time."

"Can't you just tell us? Give us the highlights?" Jensen knew he was whining, but he didn't really care anymore.

Misha's smile was devious and one that he had definitely missed. "Oh, you're gonna want to see this."

Jensen was skeptical. He knew what he wanted, and it didn't involve watching television.

"Come on it'll be fun. We can get popcorn and make out during the boring parts."

"There are boring parts?" Jared said.

Misha shrugged. "You know…when Sam and Dean go on and on about their feelings. And we'll skip the filler episodes. Except the one where Dean's a dog. It's classic."

"Excuse me?" Jensen wasn't sure he liked the sound of that.

"This is going to be so much fun." Misha definitely looked excited, but they were finding it difficult to muster up any enthusiasm. "Cheer up, guys," he said. "Dean and Castiel's love is one of the main themes this season… and last. So whatever you guys did worked. Or maybe it was my constant nagging that Dean needed to nut up and quit being an emotionally stunted child."

Jensen laughed. He could hear Misha lecturing Dean, and he'd loved to have had a front row seat to that.

"I'm surprised the network's okay with Dean and Cas being together," Jared said.

"Yeah, you know, it's weird. Almost like the writers didn't have a choice but to write it that way. And after a while everyone else just had to accept it."

Catching up didn't take as long as he thought, although it took longer than he wanted. They fast forwarded a lot with Misha filling in details. They skipped most of the filler episodes, knowing they needed to go back later and watch them.

They also stopped for breaks that involved kissing, touching, popcorn and chocolate. They could have saved time with chocolate covered popcorn but then he wouldn't have been able to lick it off Misha's face and off those glorious fingers… The breaks were too short, and he was frustrated every time they had to stop. Misha seemed to be enjoying their pain.

"We should save some of this for later." Misha held up the bottle of chocolate syrup.

"Yeah, yeah," Jensen said excitedly. "Just what I was thinking."

Misha smiled before kissing him passionately. "There's my baby."

It wasn't until later that he realized he was becoming more like himself and less like Dean.

The transition was less evident with Jared because he was a big nerd just like Sam. The main difference between them, of course, was his sexuality. Unlike Dean, Sam was completely straight. Misha was the one to give them that tidbit. Jensen tried not to let his possessiveness show when Misha talked about his encounters with the brothers. Still there was no harm in reminding him of the things he loved about them.

When things became too intense Misha started talking in 'Indian Russian' causing Jensen to crack up. His boyfriend knew how much he loved his accents. Although he might not realize how much it turned him on. Seriously they needed to be done watching TV. Like yesterday.

"Way to go, Cas," Misha whispered during the seduction scene. "Indiana Jones his ass." He glanced over at Jensen. "Your idea?"

"Yes, although I think they edited out all the good parts." Jensen suddenly worried that Misha would be upset at all the time he'd spent with Castiel.

Except this was Misha. The one person he knew who was so secure in who he was that there never seemed to be a moment of doubt. About anything. He even made fun of himself. Misha was amazing.

"We'll just have to role play the whole thing," Misha said with a wink. "I know where I can get a used trench coat."

"Hey, don't forget me," Jared said. "Cas even let me join in. Something that will never happen with Sam."

"Seriously? That's hot." Misha was suitably impressed.

"Cas now has a brothers kink." Jensen smiled at the memory. "And he blames us for that."

"Compared to you guys, I got no action at all. A few awkward kisses with Dean and a grope with Sam that I had to initiate. That was it." He closed his eyes for a second, and Jensen wondered what he was thinking about. "We need to get through these episodes faster," Misha said finally. "So we can get sweaty and naked."

"Any time you feel like getting naked, you go right on ahead." Jared said what they both were thinking.

Finally, they reached the current season. Jensen scowled when Dean kicked Castiel out of the bunker. He picked his brother over the angel. Again. Always.

Stupid jerk.

But Jensen couldn't muster up a lot of concern because the watching part of the evening was over and the doing… as in him  _doing_  Misha and Jared… was about to commence. It seemed like he'd been waiting forever for this moment.

And they had everything they needed. Chocolate syrup. A gorgeous, hot, ready Misha currently naked and licking his fingers. Plenty of lube. Jensen was half undressed already. And lastly a tall, well endowed, hulking hunk of a guy who was…

Sleeping.

Seriously.

"The excitement was just too much, I guess." Misha appeared disappointed and amused at the same time as he watched Jared's even breathing.

"Yeah," Jensen said. "He fought a water spirit. We forgot to mention that. And we kicked its ass, with Castiel's help. Still 5 more minutes…"

"It's going to take longer than that. At least it better." Misha bit his lip, something else that drove him crazy. "We could go on without him."

Jensen nodded, but he knew they wouldn't. Not really.

They shared a few heated kisses, breaths mingling together, the urgency more than a physical need.

"I missed you, baby face," Misha said.

"Me, too Mish," Jensen replied. "Me, too."


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared and Misha don't know how to stop. Not even when there's hot sex in their future. Warning for J2M teasing and pranks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks guys! Especially Along_for_the_Ride, LeafZelindor, and Wordcluster9. There are two chapters left. I'm also working on the sequel.

 

"You…Padalecki." The director pointed at Jared, knocking over his chair in his haste to get up. "Get off my set."

Jensen closed his eyes, kneading his forehead in frustration. The day had just started, and it was not going well. They'd woke up late and had to rush around so no fun-with-Misha time before work. Now his only focus was getting through this day of shooting so they could go back and have uninterrupted glorious sex. Evidently Jared and Misha had other ideas, since they were making this harder than it needed to be. Normally he was amused at their little feud, sometimes annoyed, but right now he was downright pissed. He was tired of them wasting time and energy on this crap.

Jared gave the director his patented what-did-I-do look with Misha just grinning in the background. These two.

"Do you think I like being here on a Saturday morning? No. I'd rather be fishing or drinking. In fact, scraping the callouses off my feet would be better than this. I'm fed up with you distracting everyone."

"Sorry," Jared said. "Won't happen again."

"Yeah, it won't happen again because you're off. Go back to your trailer until we need you."

"Wait, wait…" Jensen had to do something. Having Jared leave would just delay everything. "Let me talk to him."

Jensen pulled Jared out of earshot of others.

"What are you doing?"

"Having fun."

"Do it some other time. You're dragging this thing out. Seriously. I need some hot Misha sex right now and you're fucking that up. Get your priorities straight."

"I'm sorry, Jensen," he said, not looking sorry one bit. "But I need my Misha fix, too. I haven't gotten to mess with him for weeks."

"It's only been a few days."

"Days that feel like weeks," he said waving his arms around. "Seriously it's been week-like-days."

He couldn't really disagree with him there. It did seem like they had been gone a long time.

"Still you could do this any time. Come on, man… come oooon. He was whining again, and he knew it, but it couldn't be helped.

"It's not all me."

That was true. Misha had done his fair amount of…teasing. And Jared had responded like he knew he would. They really couldn't resist this back and forth. But Jensen wanted a different kind of back and forth. One that involved less clothing and more chocolate syrup. "Just stop okay?"

"I'll do my best." He gave him a smile. The one that told him he wasn't going to quit.

Jensen wasn't about to let the director know that.

"So we're good here. We're good. Jared's going to stop. Misha's going to behave." He glared at Misha and got a Misha-like smile in return. Which meant he was totally screwed and not in the way he was hoping for.

The director sighed in frustration. "Whatever. Let's just get on with it." He sat back down, rubbing his forehead as if he could somehow get rid of the headache that was Jared Padalecki.

As they took their places, Jensen knew neither of them could stop. Which was fine. He'd just have to do a pre-emptive strike of his own. Remind these boys of what they had waiting for them. He grinned at Jared.

And immediately the man's face fell.

It was all out war.

They were shooting the last scene of the episode, but unfortunately it didn't mean they were almost done. Or even close to it. They shot things out of sequence all the time.

In the scene, Sam had just found out about Gadreel possessing him. And how Crowley had gone in to help force the other angel out. It was fairly intense since Sam and Dean were having their weekly-brotherly-what-the-hell-were-you-thinking talk.

A perfect time for payback.

"Look, Sam," Jensen as Dean said. "I didn't have a choice. You were going to die. What else could I do?"

"Just let me go. Maybe it was time."

"I couldn't do that Sammy."

"You tricked me… didn't even give me a choice," he said, portraying the perfect balance of anger and frustration. "Do you think I liked having an angel in me?"

And there it was. A beat. A pause. An opportunity too good to pass up.

"You certainly weren't complaining the other night."

Jared's mouth dropped open. Like he absolutely could not believe Jensen went there.

But he did and he wasn't done. "In fact, I don't know what you're bitching about. You just had two guys in you at once. Sounds like fun to me, Sammy."

Everyone else took it for the cheap laugh it was. Jared narrowed his eyes as he clearly understood the hidden incentive. Their hot session with Castiel was spectacular but not enough. Not nearly enough. There was Misha-loving in the future, if they could ever fucking get there.

And if the thought of two guys taking him at the same time wasn't enough of a motivator for Jared, he was doing something wrong.

Jared shifted uneasily. "Let's do it again," he said throwing him a warning glance.

But Jared should have thought about the consequences before he started this whole thing.

And now that they started, none of them wanted to admit defeat. During Misha's close up, Jared crouched down, running his hand slowly up his leg. When they were doing a diner scene… those were so brutal…Misha made sure to put his foot in his favorite place-Jared's crotch, causing the other man to grit his teeth and miss his cue.

Jensen managed to make both of them suffer. A decidedly unbrotherly pat on the ass here, a touch there… running his fingers through Jared's hair on the back of his neck. He knew it drove him crazy. As he patted Misha's arm, he gently squeezed his bicep.

Misha, sweet Misha. He was always the easiest to break.

"Dean, I think we should… fuck." He pressed his palm to his forehead. "What's my line again?"

"Cut. Misha what the hell? This is the fifth time we've done this. What's the problem?"

Jensen tried not to smile. The  _problem_  was what they couldn't see. Every time they did the take Jensen's eyes would wander down to Misha's groin and then he licked his lips. He's done that trick before, and sometimes Misha gave back without blinking an eye. This was not one of those times.

"I'm sorry. I just… you know I think Castiel would be sitting during this scene. Don't you think that would be more effective? More powerful?"

He was squirming, and Jensen tried not to laugh. Where was a trench coat when you needed it? That's right, it was in a washing machine in some distant town-at least in the script. The clothes Misha was currently wearing did nothing to hide his obvious problem.

"Seriously? He just killed someone. Why would he be sitting? That makes no sense."

"Then he's probably tired, since he's human now. It took a lot out of him," Misha said.

The director glared at Jensen and Misha, shaking his head. "Could we just get through this day? Is that even possible?" He had probably thought the problem was solved when he kicked Jared off the set before starting this scene.

Not even close.

"Sorry, Misha, but I have to agree. Cas would not be sitting," Jensen said.

"Fine, let's do it again." This time Misha got through it, his eyes determined and steely in that way that got Jensen going. So much so that  _he_  flubbed his next line.

"Fuck. You know maybe Misha's right. Dean and Cas should both be sitting during this scene."

"Five minutes. Everyone take five while I tear my hair out. When we come back," he said to Jensen and Misha. "You guys better be ready to get this."

"Absolutely," Jensen said.

As soon as the director turned away, Misha grabbed his hand and pulled him into an empty bathroom. Really? Were they in high school again?

"Problem Misha?"

"Nope." And with that he pushed Jensen against the wall and attached himself to him. There was no other word for it. He was grinding and pushing and sucking, not in any certain order. And the only errant thought Jensen had before he couldn't think any longer was that he was being punished.

He returned Misha's kiss, fiercely attacking his lower lip. When they pulled apart, Jensen found his brain was a little fuzzy. The blood pounding through his veins drowned everything else out. Except for the fact that Misha was stepping away.

"Mish…" He held out his hand trying to bring him back.

"No. I want to call a truce."

"You're kidding? Come back here."

"You want more, make it through this shot. Get Jared to behave. Otherwise I'm leaving you boys and getting some much-needed rest."

"You don't mean that," Jensen said.

"Maybe—maybe not. But do you really want to find out?"

"Nope. I'm good." He exhaled, trying to blow out his frustration. It didn't really help. "Sorry babe, I just missed you."

Misha straightened his shirt which had ridden up due to Jensen's wandering hands. "That kinda talk will get you nowhere."

Jensen grinned. "We both know that's not true."

Misha left the bathroom with one last saucy look. Jensen wondered if he had enough of those five minutes left to rub one out. Because God he really needed to. Instead he splashed water on his face and tried focusing on the water creature they defeated earlier. It helped. Some.

They were all having a makeshift lunch break around the food cart as they waited for the next shoot to set up.

"Jensen and I agree we need to stop the war," Misha said in a low voice.

"So we can enjoy the spoils of war," Jensen added.

"You guys are ganging up on me?"

"That's the plan… oh, wait, you're talking about now."

Jensen missed Jared's response. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Balthazar and immediately the hair on the back of his neck stood up. Wait… that couldn't be right. He gulped in air, trying to calm his nerves. Balthazar wasn't real. Well he was but…that was something he was going to have to work out in his head later. Right now he had to focus on the fact that his friend Sebastian was joining them.

"Hey gents. Miss me?"

And just by the smile on his face and cocky look in his eyes that was somehow different from Balthazar, he knew for sure it was his friend. And he couldn't help it. This whole experience had destroyed his emotions. Unlike Dean, he wasn't afraid of showing it.

"Hey, buddy," he said, grabbing Sebastian and hugging him tightly. Jared joined in hugging him from the other side.

"Oh, a love fest. I'm all in." Misha threw himself on the group.

After a few seconds, Sebastian pushed them away. "Whoa, guys. I enjoy some good pda as much as the next guy, but why all the love… oh my God!" He looked stricken.

Not what Jensen expected from someone who had just been hugged by his three closest friends.

"I've been canned, haven't I? You think they'd tell me first. Bloody bastards. No. Everybody else always knows."

"No, no, no," Jared said. "We're just happy to see you. It's been so long."

"Oh, yeah, I know," Sebastian said, sarcasm oozing from his tone. "It's been like… ages. I haven't seen you lot since yesterday."

"That's too long," Jensen said. "Too long, I need to see you more than once a day." He was grinning. Couldn't help it. He was so happy. Still frustrated, but happy. He was here with his friends. Sebastian was still here. Balthazar, that douche bag, was not. And the only one who looked happier than he did, was his Misha. As his throat tightened up, he choked back a few tears. He wasn't afraid of crying in front of people, but Sebastian was already freaking out.

"So I'm not fired?"

"No, absolutely not." Jensen gave him his best honest-to-God face. Last thing he wanted was for his friend to worry.

"Great. Alright then. Another group hug. Only now I can enjoy it."

"That's fine," Jared said. "But maybe this time you could tone it down on the ass-groping.

Before Sebastian could say anything Misha spoke up.

"Sorry, that was me."

They hugged again. And this time Sebastian did let his hands roam a bit. He'd never been part of their group and never would be. He was happily married. And although that wasn't the type of relationship he had with them, he still loved having fun and teasing them.

The director called them back on set, interrupting their love fest.

When Jensen and Misha realized Jared wasn't backing down, the game changed to who could torture him the most. Misha was winning, no surprise there, but Jensen wasn't giving in.

Jared was frustrated, he could tell. And the way he could tell… This giant of a man who prided himself on doing most of his own stunts, injured himself by running into the sharp corner of cheap wooden desk.

"Fuck," he said, the pain etched into his face.

"Cut." Heavy sigh. "Fifteen minutes."

"It's fine." Jared said. "I don't need any time. I'm fully recovered." Obviously a lie, but Jensen appreciated the gesture.

"It's not for you, it's for me. You're all driving me crazy. I need a minute. Or a drink. Make that both."

They ended up back in their chairs. Jensen and Misha stood on either side of Jared, who was trying to pretend it didn't bother him. But Jensen could see the spark of pain every time he moved.

"Looks like it hurts… did you break the skin?"

"Let's check," Misha said. "Take off your pants."

"Guys, I'm fine. Seriously. It's just a little sore." He paused for a second, smiling. "Although, if you want, you guys can rub it. Might help."

Jensen shrugged. Why not? The chairs were situated for maximum privacy, and really, Jared was making this way too easy.

"How's this?" He touched the sensitive area gently.

"A little harder, I think," Misha said.

He watched Jared's face for cues as he increased the pressure. He didn't want to _actually_ hurt him.

Jared winced slightly but stretched his legs out, giving them better access.

"Now a little higher and to the left." Misha's commentary, given so matter-of-factly was doing things to him. So, he had a few kinks. Sue him.

As his fingers moved to the inside of his thigh, Jared opened his legs with a sigh.

"Like this?" Jensen asked.

Misha glanced at Jared's face. His eyes were closed, and he was clearly enjoying it. "Yeah just like that. Maybe use your thumb. Here let me show you."

"Get out," Jensen said, slapping his hand away. "I got this."

"Rude."

Using his thumb Jensen stroked higher, tracing around but not quite touching Jared's straining erection. He swore he could feel the heat pulsing through the material of his jeans.

"You seem to be completely missing the point."

"No, that is the point."

"Oh, I see. Then well done."

Jared was shifting trying to get closer to his hand, as he and Misha discussed his situation as if they were baking a cake.

"He's feeling no pain right now."

"Depends on your definition of pain," Jensen said.

"True."

"Fuck you guys." But it came out as less of a curse and more of a plea. Jared was past the point of trying to be discrete. His legs were open wide. His head thrown back and hand trembling as if he was fighting the temptation to touch himself, and just get it over with.

Although Jensen was calm on the outside, it was just a façade. Watching Jared on the edge of losing control and Misha giving him instructions like they were doing laundry or some other menial task, had him fighting his own hard on. It was time to bring this baby home. On the next stroke, his thumb slipped up, stroking the hard bulge of Jared's cock.

He could tell it was unexpected by the way Jared practically jumped out of the chair.

"Jen, please… oh God." Whines mixed in with groans as he tried and failed to keep quiet.

"Harder," Misha said, his voice lower. More intense. The cool observer was gone. "Fuck…just palm him already."

Jensen was going to combust at any minute. He was using his whole hand to stroke Jared through his clothes in time with the breathy little moans the other man couldn't contain. He didn't think it'd take much longer for either of them.

"Yeah, baby, just like that," Misha said, grounding out his words. "Rub him raw, make him beg like the little whore… Wait. They're signaling for us."

"No. Don't. Stop." Jared's voice was in pieces. "Please."

"We have to go." Misha nodded toward the small but curious group of people that made up their crew. They would be there in seconds, hurrying them up, in the hopes of salvaging their weekend.

"Sorry," Jensen said, almost meaning it, as he stepped back. "Times up." He was still turned on, but he knew that was going to be his default setting for most of the day.

"Bastards." Jared jumped up, pushing past him, and going in the direction of the bathroom. "Tell them I need a minute."

Misha came up beside him. "After everything he's pulled today, he deserved that."

"He did," Jensen agreed. "And you were fucking hot."

Misha smiled, grabbing his ass for good measure before he left to take his mark.

Jensen's last scene of the day was by himself. So it should have been easier. But hours of frustration and excitement of what was to come caused him to flub his lines. It was unusual for him. Although not so much today.

He sighed in relief when the director finally yelled cut for the final time. His shoulders were tense, and he knew a massage was in order. That… alcohol and two hot guys was exactly what he needed to relax. And there were two hot guys loitering next to his trailer.

"Okay, guys. Where are we going?" Sometimes this turned into a control issue. But surely not today.

"My place is closest." Jared said.

"Or my place. I've got everything we need."

Obviously he was wrong. "Guys can we not do this?"

"No it's okay," Jared said. "I got this. Seriously, Misha I'm closer and I also have supplies. Let's not be a dick about this."

Before Misha could reply, and Jensen was sure it was going to be a good one, he stepped in. "I'm not doing this. We're going to my place. You guys can either follow me or I'll go home alone and take care of my own needs."

Misha narrowed his eyes. "You wouldn't dare."

"I don't know. He might. He's stubborn like that," Jared said.

"True. Good point."

Jensen waited not-so-patiently for them to decide. He was about to walk out just to spite them both.

"Alright. Sounds good to me." As Misha walked off to get in his car, he winked at Jared.

Jensen had the distinct feeling that this had all been a set up. Part of their plan all along. Bastards.

It was going to be a long, sleepless night, but he had ways to make them suffer.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is pure smut. I think the boys have earned it, don't you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks to everyone reading this! I am posting tonight because I will not be able to tomorrow morning. There's only one chapter left. I'm working on a sequel. Not sure exactly what that will look like, but it will include Castiel's attempts to seduce Dean. That's why I added Destiel to the tags. I know you guys won't want to miss that! A special shout out to LeafZelindor and Wordcluster9 for your encouraging comments! Again please note that this is not a reflection on the actors lives. I am using the characters the show introduced, although they are a little, okay a lot, AU.

 

Misha wielded control like it was an aphrodisiac and a security blanket all rolled into one. Jensen knew he craved it. Needed it. Thrived on it.

Which was why Misha was the one fully clothed, while he and Jared were shirtless and awaiting orders. For once there was no argument from Jared. He seemed to sense how important this was after the uncontrollable events of the last few days… or was it weeks? Jensen didn't really know anymore.

The point was his friend needed this.

Misha wore his I'm-the-king-of-the-world look. The one Jensen loved so much. The man spewed confidence and vulnerability all at the same time. He had the joy of a child and the intensity of a man. It was an irresistible combination that had drawn him in from their first moment together on set.

Misha circled around them, wearing his serious face, with only the sparkle in his eyes belying the truth. He completed the examinations without touching, adding to the excitement. Finally, Misha stepped in front of him, the blue in his checkered button-down shirt reflected in his too-blue-to-be real eyes.

Jensen concentrated on his breathing. Being evaluated by a perfectly groomed Misha while partially naked rerouted the blood flow from his brain leaving him slightly dizzy and incredibly turned on.

"You have a few more scars," Misha said, tracing the pencil-thin lines with his finger. The cuff of his shirt scraped agonizingly across Jensen's sensitive skin. Although touching was something he would have begged for minutes ago, now it only added to the torture.

And it reminded him of Castiel.

"Water spirit," Jared replied for him, since his brain was having difficulty catching up. "But didn't Cas heal you?"

As they waited for his answer, he resisted the urge to squirm. Instead, he focused his energy on making a coherent sentence. "He might have missed a few. He was a little distracted, okay?" He flushed at the memory of how distracted they'd both been. And then adding Jared to the mix…

Misha kissed the tiny scar, bringing him back to the present. The gesture incited so many feelings: arousal as his stubble scorched a path of desire; love for the man treating him with such tenderness; and loss for the Angel that had been in that same position.

But while Castiel had been hesitant and shy, Misha was confident and sure. And although there was love enough for both in his heart, when it came down to it, there was no comparison. Castiel healed his body, but Misha healed his soul.

The urge to thread his fingers through the dark hair, gather him into a hard kiss, and let him know exactly how much he appreciated him, roared through him. But it was against the rules. Misha's rules. On days like these, he was the only one allowed to touch.

Misha stepped back, flashing Jensen the intense stare he shared with his counterpart before turning his focus on Jared. Jensen watched as he reverently touched every muscle, every groove, as if it held the answer to life itself.

He didn't mind being a spectator. Especially if it involved Jared and torture. Because really, he deserved every fucking second of it. Misha's restraint was beautiful to watch, and he had Jared practically begging for it.

No wait, he  _was_  begging for it.

"Misha…come on, man. It's been awhile."

"And whose fault is that, hmm? You, my friend, made today a marathon when it could've been a sprint."

"Fuck," Jared said, as Misha dipped his finger under the waistband of his jeans. He popped open the top button, before stroking his thumb down the jagged edge of the zipper. Jared let out a guttural response that went straight to Jensen's already hard dick. Misha was going to kill them both with all the pent-up sexual frustration. Jared's muscles strained in their effort not to move, grab… touch. It was a glorious sight. "I wasn't the only one."

"Granted. But I'm in charge."

Jared was a complete and utter mess, but he ignored his whining with a complacency Jensen knew he probably didn't feel. Misha moved behind Jared, giving his back the same attention but undoubtedly with more tongue. Jensen shifted his feet trying to get a better view and to relieve the pressure building in his jeans. Neither endeavor was successful, but he didn't need the visual. He could tell how effective Misha was by the fuck-me-now look on Jared's face.

"You're perfect, you know that?" Misha said, his voice like ground gravel, which was more telling than his stone-like features. Jensen knew he was just as affected as they were. And he probably wouldn't last long.

"I've been told," Jared responded.

Misha smacked him on the ass. "Cheeky."

He ran his thumb almost absently over his right nipple, before twisting it roughly in punishment. Jared groaned in response, biting his lip.

Even though he was basically being ignored Jensen was already fully hard. The sight of his two men was enough… well not enough, not nearly enough, but he did enjoy watching them. Misha kissed Jared's shoulder stroking the back of his neck where he knew he was sensitive. As he bit the crook of his neck, Jared threw his head back giving him better access. Misha slid his hand down to the very edge of his waistband, pulling him closer until they were pressed tightly together. And then just when he had Jared exactly where he wanted him, moaning, whispering his name, pushing back against him, Misha caught Jensen's eyes.

"Do you like that?"

"God, yes," Jared moaned.

But Misha's eyes never left his. "Yes," Jensen whispered.

That sassy look with the crooked half-smile that promised so much, turned his veins into molten lava. He needed more.

"Feeling a little left out my hunter-wannabe?"

Jensen's mouth was dry, his speech gone. Thoughts had deserted him, along with his blood flow, and he could only nod.

"Come here." The command stoked the flames already shooting through his body. In-charge Misha was his favorite.

He didn't need a formal invite; he was beside Jared in an instant. It seemed like forever since they'd all been together like this, and he didn't want to wait another second.

"No, not like that." Misha moved him around like his own private chess piece, until he was on the end with Misha in the middle. His J2 bookends, he liked to call them, with Misha being the only book in between. Jensen wasn't complaining… except for one thing.

"You have a too many clothes on."

"Maybe you can help me with that." The lines were cheesier than Misha's favorite pizza, but that was just him. And when he uttered them with so much smoke in his voice, it didn't matter. He could be reading Latin to him, and it would still leave him wanting. Actually, Latin might put him over the edge.

"I can help," Jared said, but Misha slapped him on the chest.

"Don't move baby doll. Stay right like that." Misha didn't even turn around; he distanced himself enough from Jared so that Jensen could reach around and undo his way-too-fucking-many buttons. Pulling his shirt off, Jensen let his hands stray a bit, willing to face the consequences. But his transgression went unanswered. He wasn't sure if Misha felt bad for leaving him alone for so long or if he just needed to be touched. Not pushing his luck, Jensen wrapped his arms around Misha and Jared, pulling them both close.

"If you guys ever leave me again, I'll…" Misha's voice cracked, the dam finally breaking.

"Cut off our balls?"

"Yeah, we get it," Jared said. "We love you too, Misha."

He sobered up quickly. "Okay kiddies. Let's not make this a crying fest. We're celebrating. So let's celebrate."

"It's your party," Jensen said. "Tell us what you want."

Misha turned his head to look at him. "Too much. All at once."

Jensen decided it was time to take charge. Sometimes it was necessary, and with Misha looking somewhat lost, he didn't waste a moment thinking about it. "I can help," he said pulling Misha back into a searing kiss. It was intense but not rushed. He coaxed every whimper, every moan out of him. He knew exactly when Misha liked to relinquish control, and how much tongue it took to have him panting and ready.

Jared used the opportunity to suck on Misha's neck, as Jensen grabbed his long hair, pulling him closer. Jared's long arms wrapped around them both, and he clutched Jensen's ass.

Jensen pulled away, mostly for air. "Only thing that could make this better is chocolate."

"Excuse me?"

"We need chocolate," he repeated.

"I thought you were kidding about that," Jared said.

"I never kid about chocolate."

Jensen disentangled himself, hurrying to the kitchen to prepare. He needed the time away to recover, wanting this whole thing to last more than a few seconds. But once he returned, chocolate in hand, he realized it was futile. Jared and Misha were both completely naked, kissing and touching each other so tenderly, Jensen was about to lose it, physically and emotionally.

Misha's hand tangled in Jared's hair and pulling him closer. The sounds of their kissing turning him on even more than the sight. He hated to interrupt them, but he had no choice.

"Starting without me fellas?"

They broke apart, startled and breathless.

"Just getting warmed up," Jared said.

"Temperature wise, I'd say you're good." They were both ready, cocks flushed, and Jensen stared unabashedly.

"Are you sharing?" Misha nodded toward the bowl in his hands. The one he'd forgotten he was even holding. It took a lot of man (or two) to make him forget chocolate.

Jensen arranged the bowl and towel on the nightstand, aware that he was the only one with clothes on. He was determined to change that rather quickly. His pants were painfully tight and his skin was burning up.

Misha knocked his fingers away. Not saying a word, he undressed him. Slowly. So slowly it hurt. But he wasn't going to complain. He knew from experience that snail speed was not Misha's slowest setting when he put his mind to it.

"Are you sure you want to get this all over your sheets?" Jared asked.

"You're way too practical." At Misha's prompting, he carefully stepped out of his jeans. "He's too practical," he said to Misha who nodded in agreement while he continued his task. There was something about carrying on a normal conversation while Misha was on his knees, in front of him, undressing him that was so fucking hot.

Jensen closed his eyes, trying not to watch Misha as he slowly pulled down his briefs. "Don't worry, I got it covered." He focused on getting the words right, but they still came out breathless. "As long as we use the bed. I don't want anything on the carpet."

He peeked then, just in time to see Misha reward his patience with a quick kiss to his dick.

"Mish," he said, trying and failing to keep the whine out of his voice.

"Sorry, Jen. I just couldn't help it. Your cock is so beautiful." He was back on his feet in seconds, grinning like a lunatic.

"So you let us argue knowing all along we would end up here?"

He had to give it to Jared, he never let anything go. Even with two guys hard and ready, he wanted to debate.

"Yeah. Pretty much."

"How do you want us?" Misha was always willing to keep them on task. And as if the naked part wasn't enough that question had him even harder, which he really didn't think was possible.

"Again, it's your party. Whatever you want."

"I don't really care how we start," Misha said, dipping his finger in the chocolate syrup and sucking it off with an appreciative moan. "But if the night doesn't end with someone eating chocolate out of my ass, I will be very disappointed."

"Done." Jared moved to the bed, sitting on his heels. "Like there was ever any doubt." They all knew how much he loved that.

"The chocolate's warm," Misha said. "Nice touch." He took a spoonful and drizzled it onto Jared's chest watching as it slipped down his body, highlighting every muscle. "Damn you look good in chocolate."

"I look good in everything."

"I would agree." Misha swiped at the chocolate with his tongue, halting its downward progress. "Put your arms over your head," he whispered.

Jared stretched his arms, flexing his muscles as he locked his hands together. He looked amazing, and when Misha flicked his tongue against his nipple, Jensen decided he was done being a spectator.

"My turn." He didn't use the spoon. Instead, he dipped his hand in the warm chocolate and smeared it across Jared's chest. Taking little swipes, he lapped the it up. The heady taste and scent of Jared mixed in with the sweetness of the syrup was amazing. At one point, it wasn't enough, and he sucked the flesh into his mouth, greedily trying to get every drop.

"Stay where you are."

Jensen hadn't even realized Jared had tried to move, but Misha was behind him and as bossy as ever. Jared groaned in frustration as they both nipped at his skin.

"I'm being punished, aren't I?" Jared asked his voice shattered.

"Yes," Misha and Jensen answered in unison.

"Lay back, Jared." Misha was in complete control again. "And if you're good, we'll let you join in."

Jared did as he was told, stretching his long body out on the bed, and all Jensen could think about was worshiping that perfect body in every possible way.

"Wait," Misha said to Jensen. "You have a little…" He pointed at his face, and Jensen realized he had chocolate smeared all over. "Never mind. I'll just get that for you." He kissed him hungrily, making an even bigger mess, but no one cared.

"Hey," Jared said interrupting them. "I'm being good here."

"Yes, you are." Jensen kissed him, draping himself over his muscular body. Jared grabbed his hair, obviously tired of not being an active participant. This was further confirmed when he flipped them, upsetting their whole balance. Jensen was now on the bottom with Jared towering over him.

"Paybacks," he said, reaching for the chocolate.

It was no longer warm as it trickled down Jensen's body, but the coolness heightened the sensation against his heated skin. As Jared devoured the chocolate, biting and licking, Misha quickly joined in. It was too much all at once and he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to hold on. He felt a shift in the bed and looked up to see Misha in Jared's place.

Misha kissed him sweetly, and then worked his way down his body. He rubbed his stubble covered cheek against Jensen's over-eager cock, causing him to gasp.

"Who's your angel now," Misha whispered.

Jensen was having difficulty talking and thinking at the same time, but he somehow managed to throw out a few words. "Not you," he said. "You're the devil."

"I like that." As if to further prove his point he ran his tongue around the head of Jensen's erection.

"Fuck, Misha."

"I'm working on that," Jared said.

Jensen's attention was temporarily diverted to Jared, who was behind Misha, prepping him.

"Guys, we've got to slow down." He wasn't going to last if they kept up this pace, and he wanted to… but he also needed release.

"We can go slow next time," Misha said, before taking all of him into his mouth.

Jensen tried to hold out as long as possible, but it wasn't easy with the sensory overload. When he closed his eyes, he could feel the heat of Misha's mouth and every lick of his tongue. But when he opened them, he could see Jared gripping Misha's ass as he pounded into him. Misha helped by backing off a little bit. But then he would build him back up. Once Jared found his rhythm, Misha was practically swallowing him whole.

It was no surprise that Jensen broke first. He wasn't ashamed or even sorry, as he watched the two of them finish. They were sweaty and chocolate covered, and all he could think about was how lucky he was to have them both in his life.

As he collapsed on the bed, almost getting comfortable, Misha's gravel-filled voice broke through his post orgasmic haze.

"Now… about that promise involving my ass, your tongue, and chocolate."

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misha finally gets dessert and gets to be dessert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is the final chapter. Thanks to all of you for reading. A special thanks for those who gave me encouragement: Workdcluster9, LeafZelindor, aquariustar, and Along_for_the_Ride. I am sorry this was not up yesterday. I had to travel for work and then there was a snow storm... but enough about me. How about some smut?

There was never any doubt it was going to be Jensen.

Everyone knew it, especially Misha. He had his ass in the air, exposing his eager hole to Jensen's mouth. Still, Jensen took his time, drizzling the chocolate down his crack, then painting streaks, his finger slipping in now and then, causing Misha to gasp.

Jensen's touch was light, teasing, never giving him what he wanted, as Jared watched avidly, stroking himself almost lazily, his eyes bright with excitement.

Misha pushed back, begging for more, and Jensen retaliated by biting his fleshy cheek before lapping at the chocolate inside. He flattened his tongue against his hole, enjoying the mewing coming from Misha, as he licked him clean. Finally, he angled his tongue inside, getting every bit of the sweet syrup.

As Misha panted and growled in response, his voice mingled with Jared's guttural groans. Jensen knew he could come just by those sounds alone. Misha begged, using words Jensen loved to hear. A touch on his back alerted him to the fact that Jared was tired of being a spectator. He wasn't messing about either. One quick stretch and Jared filled him up. They were a string of bodies, pleasuring each other, and it didn't take long for Jensen to lose what little control he had.

Once again sated, they collapsed in a mass of limbs.

"Damn, you look good like that," Jared said. Misha's body was painted in white and chocolate swirls.

"Yeah, I'm a masterpiece." Misha grinned at them. "Just hang me in an art gallery."

"Not a bad idea," Jensen said. "We can call you, 'came upon a midnight clear'."

"That's a Christmas Carol, you dork."

Jensen shook his head. Jared and his Sam-like tendencies. "Whatever," he said. "But as beautiful as we all look, it's not conducive to cuddling. I’m sticky as hell." Jensen tried to wipe his hands on the already ruined sheets.

"I've got chocolate everywhere," Jared said, using his grumpy-on-the-edge-of-whining voice.

"Even your ear?" Misha was studying him like he was ready to inspect.

"Yes," he said. "Even there."

"Then let's hit the showers." Jensen was proud of his bathroom. It was one of the first things he had installed when the show started taking off and he had the money to do it. The shower was big enough for Misha and his Sasquatch, roomy enough for three grown men without any problem. He'd almost forgotten that wet naked men were his most fav things. Especially, these wet naked men.

The pounding hot water felt good on his sore muscles. Or maybe that was Jared's huge hands massaging his back.

Those hands moved down to his butt. Instead of feeling relaxing, it woke him up in all the right places. Of course, Jared had stiff competition because Misha was lathering him from the front. And he took special care when it came to his…

"Yeah, that's perfect," Jensen said, practically purring.

"Enjoying that princess?"

Misha's words didn't bother him, especially when both men were treating him like royalty. Jared rubbed against his butt. His finger slipping between the cheeks. Misha's slippery hands stroked his swollen cock. He grabbed the top of Misha's head for support. His legs were like jelly, his knees bent slightly, giving Jared better access as he pushed his finger in. The heat suddenly focused as Misha took him in his mouth.

The words he gasped out were barely recognizable containing only the first couple of syllables. His men seemed to understand as Jared fingered his prostate, and Misha swallowed him down. He opened his eyes afraid of passing out. But instead of clearing his head it made things worse. Misha and his water-kissed skin, as his mouth stretched over his cock, drops clinging to his eyelashes. It was a beautiful sight- a hot-orgasm-wrenching sight. And he was lost, washed away in a torrential of emotions.

"That's fucking hot." They both looked up at Jared who was just tall enough to see the whole thing over Jensen's shoulder.

"Are you feeling lonely there, Buttercup?"

"I'm offended by that."

They both stared at him in disbelief. "I can be a princess, but you can't be a Powerpuff Girl?"

"Clearly if we're the Powerpuff Girls, I'm Blossom."

Misha pulled Jared in to a sloppy wet kiss, and Jensen couldn't help the smile on his face as he watched them swap his cum.

As Jensen kissed Jared, enjoying the third hand exposure, he could still taste a little bit of each of them.

Misha grabbed Jared's wet hair sucking on his neck, his tongue moving to lick his ear. "I think I got the rest of that chocolate," he whispered, earning him a wet slap to the ass that probably stung in all the right places.

After the shower, they all snuggled together on clean sheets, legs and arms tangled like wet spaghetti noodles. Unable or unwilling to separate.

Jensen was almost asleep, wrapped in his cocoon of men, of arms and legs keeping him safe and warm, when he heard Misha's voice.

"Do you miss him?"

He opened his eyes to find Misha watching him. He didn't seem worried or jealous. "Yeah, sometimes."

"Good. Me, too," Misha said. "I worry about them, you know. It was easier when they weren't real."

Jensen sighed. "When I think of the awful things they went through…"

"I know," Misha said, gently stroking his cheek. "Every time I get a new script I look at it differently."

Jensen stilled his hand, pulling it close to kiss each finger. "I don't regret it any of it, though. I have a better understanding of what they've gone through, I got to meet an awesome Angel of the Lord, and a douche one. But it also taught me to appreciate everything I have." Jensen squeezed Misha's hand and reached over to grab Jared's for emphasis.

"I agree."

"Yeah. Me too," Jared said. "Now will you two shut up and go to sleep? This Powerpuff girl needs her beauty sleep."

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you all for taking the time go on this journey with me. As promised I am working on the sequel of Castiel seducing Dean. At first I had planned a one shot, but not I'm think it might be longer so we can get some of the experiences Misha had with the hunters. It will probably be a few weeks before I get anything posted on it. I plan to post some Sabriel next week or maybe a Destiel one shot that I have been working on.


End file.
